Tokyo Ghoul: Cease To EXist
by KnightOfZ3R0
Summary: Kenji has been given the opportunity of a lifetime: a chance at revenge against those who wronged his family name. With friends new and old, Kenji must fight to end the threat of the CCG and Aogiri Tree and hopefully put an end to an age-long hatred between Humanity and their interstellar brethren.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to 2020! I want to take a moment to wish you all Happy New Year and to thank you for taking the time to read my stories. I know I'm taking a bit long, but I assure you that I'm working my hardest to make sure these chapters are smoothened out and perfected to make your reads the best there can be! That said, I've taken the time to reword and fix the first chapter of Cease to EXist, with more on the way to make the ride smooth and much more mysterious to you and new readers alike.**_

_**A/N: Tokyo Ghoul is owned and written by Sui Ishida. Destiny is owned by Bungie and written by Joe Staten. I own no characters, songs or locations except for my OC's Kenji and Cecil.**_

_**That Said, Please Enjoy The Show!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rising Tides**

The night sky was dark and cold compared to most nights. It housed a dark, sinister evil when it swept over the day, sadistic and hidden from plain sight to most. _"Attention all local forces, this 203: reports are coming from the 20th Ward."_

"_We copy, trying to identify the attackers, over!"_

"_Intruder is considered human until confirmation has been made….."_

"_We've lost contact with the Aqua Complex…."_

"_Ground control to 203: can you confirm possible Ghoul sighting, over?"_

"_...what's the situation, Hiro. Sargent Hiro, do you copy? Ove-bzzzzzzzt….."_ The radio static was cut out by the bloodied radio on the floor. Men and women all laid dead across the dirty carpet, organs, and limbs still bleeding out as the final corpse was sent crashing into the close fish tank. The dead face of pure, uncontainable fear made the Binge Eater smile sinisterly.

She moaned in the blood playfully. "Yes! Yes~! More, give me more~!" She echoed, tossing blood up and down her frame. It was only when she heard that familiar cracking that she froze in place.

"Hmph, and here I thought the phrase 'Binge Eater' was just a metaphor," the masked newcomer said. Her smile twitched somewhat and she dropped the cracked head.

"You of all people should realize by now that I HATE being interrupted at dinner, Jason." She responded.

"You've heard of me?"

"Who hasn't? Word of who are stretched from here to Elikar, from I'm told." She remarked. "A hopeless nobody with garbage tastes."

He cackled. "Well, orders _are_ orders, deary. And my orders are to take you back, in one piece hopefully. His eyes narrowed under his mask. "But then again, they didn't say what would happen if you refused."

"With that feeble toy you have. How cute~" It happened in a flash. He jumped to her, ready to strike until she reacted. He was thrown back by the exploding glass, looking around to find him alone, drenched in water.

He tsked. "Great," He growled, looking down to see his now empty hand. He trembled. Rage filling his voice now. "You-You rotten, corpse-eating bitch! Those are mine, give them back you bitch!"

From above she giggled, looking over her trophy. It wasn't much, but it did put a smile on her face to hear his rage. "I don't wanna play anymore," she said, dropping it and vanishing into the night.

* * *

**20th Ward, Tokyo Japan**

The sunrise came blissfully in Kenji's eyes. It gave an awe-loving significance to the meaning of 'Sunrise Kingdom,' made Japan seem so unique compared to the rest of the world. Even after so many years of war and pain, so many years of blood, sweat, and tears

He hummed, looking to his clock. "C'mon, get up." He ordered throwing his sheets off. He stretched, walking into the bathroom with clothes to start the morning. He came out after an hour or so, dressed in casual grey pants, a grey digital camo shirt, socks, and shoes.

The 18-year-old fixed his messy hair somewhat, pulling the blue out of his vision before heading to the kitchen where a single note laid beside a plate full of food. "Huh, what a gal." He bemused, looking it over. 'Hey Kenny, sorry but I gots to head to the bar. C U lates~ CC. "Well, at least she was thoughtful."

He sat down, eating for a few minutes in the living room as the TV read the newest report; an attack on the Aqua Complex involving presumed to be Binge Eater. Needless to say, he wasn't as shocked as most people would be. Nowadays, these reports were common around Japan since the late 1800s with the creation of the Commission of Counter Ghouls, to ride the world of the greatest threat to humanity.

….Well, the world's second greatest threat.

Kenji finally finished up, heading to the kitchen to set his plate down before leaving for the front door. He only took his phone, keys and new hoodie; which was blue with a white hood and outlined around the zipper. "And away I go!" he exclaimed, throwing open the door and leaving. "Now, let's see what's happening in the world of tomorrow!"

Kenji whipped out his phone, surprised to see he'd received a new message from one Hideyoshi Nagachika. 'Hey man! If you get the chance, head over to Anteiku! Kaneki and I are hanging here- Hide.' "Well, it seems like I've got my work cut out for me." He bemused, walking onto the streetway. "Besides, Anteiku makes it best."

* * *

**Anteiku Cafe, 20th Ward**

"_... In other news, the recent attack on the Aqua Complex here in the Ward has been denounced a Ghoul attack. The victims include the recently made CEO of the Hendo Corporation as well as…" _The report may have been late, but it was better than honestly nothing for the customers of Anteiku Cafe._ "CCG officials had hypothesized that this is the work of the "Binge Eater" Ghoul, as a sort of declaration to the alleged Ghoul Hunter "Osiris." While we have no further evidence at this time, we are left assuming just what this could mean for out peaceful Ward…"_

"Huh, the Aqua Complex that's not far from here isn't it?" The voice of Hide Nagachika was laced with both worry and a hint of excitement in regards to this. Hide was your average joe; a blonde college student with hazelnut eyes, a matching jacket, shorts, and headphones. He sighed, looking to the window. "Wonder if he caught my message…?"

"Knowing Kenji, he's no doubt still napping on about aliens and other dimensions and planets." The responding voice was from one Ken Kaneki, a seemingly polar opposite to his best friend: black hair, greyish eyes, a simple polo, jeans, and shoes. "But then again I don't mind the silence." He continued, flipping to another page in his book. "It beats hearing all about his rants about stuff."

Hide groaned. "Look I know you guys don't get alone after last time, but you gotta let that go, man! At least _try_ to get along with him."

"One day Hide, but it's certainly not today," Kaneki muttered bitterly. "One day…"

"Yes." Both looked to see Kenji at the doorway, a slight glare in his eyes towards Kaneki. "One day, indeed."

"Kenji, you're here!" Hide said with a friendly smile, while Kaneki simply huffed and dug into his book. Both sighed at the black-haired boy's response, but Kenji was understanding. "About time you showed up, you hobo."

"Whatever, Hide! Your just jealous I know how to sleep with style!" Kenji remarked, walking to their table. "So, what's all this about with calling me?"

"Well, Kaneki and I were debating what Ghouls look like since well, you know!" Hide emphasize in regards to the area. "There aren't a lot of Ghouls near us or seen by us!"

"And I told Hide that Ghouls," Kaneki grabbed a sheet of paper, revealing his definition of Ghoul. "Look like this!"

"Kaneki, that is not a Ghoul. That looks like the prototype for the Doom monster." Kenji remarked. "But it looks good, so I'll let it slide."

"Okay, smartass then what do Ghouls look like to you?"

"They look like us. Sound like us, feel like us, they're practically humans up to the eating human part." Kenji described, gesturing around to the people near the, completely oblivious to the stares of the staff members. "But that doesn't mean they're bad or anything."

Kaneki simply rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure…" He took a sip of his drink, his gaze somewhat looking around. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Kenji did make a valid point. As much as Ghouls were talked on and on about, no one had shown what they look like on the news. He couldn't help but ponder…

Suddenly Kenji screamed, making Kaneki jump as people looked in their direction. Hide fell into a giggling fit and Kenji laughed aloud. "Oh, Kaneki! Sweet, naive Kaneki!" He bemused. "For all you know I could be a Ghoul!"

"Christ, do you have to be so loud?!" He snapped. "Bastard…."

Kenji chuckled silent, and Hide finally pushed past his laughing fit to talk. "Oh my God, Kenji." He said, chuckling as he spoke. "Well, moving on past that! We must come now to a different topic."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"Kaneki's got a crush! Kaneki's got a crush!" Hide sang.

"H-Hide, you promised you wouldn't tell him anything!" Kaneki cried out.

"I didn't though, all I did was implate the idea you just confirmed it." Kaneki's red face made it all the better to them. "Aren't I just the best?"

"Yeah, sure you are…" Kaneki huffed.

"Well c'mon, tell us!" Kenji persisted, sneaking glances to the females in the area. "Which one of these is your special lady friend?"

"Wait, don't tell me is that her?" Kenji looked towards Hide's direction. and was surprised by the staff member he pointed to. She had to be around their age at least, with beautiful lavender hair and matching, and that smile… God! It was to die for!

"N-No! Not at all!" Kaneki denied, looking over to her. "Although she is… very cute…."

"Well, you better look out then, because Hide's about to take her." Kenji motioned to Hide, who had called to her. Sure enough, she came to take his order and that's where he let her have it.

"By the way, miss may I ask for your name please?" Hide asked.

"It's… Touka. Touka Kirishima." She said softly, and instantly Hide jumped to his feet and took her hands into his own. "?!"

"Let me just say you are the most beautiful waitress I've ever met! Do you have a boyfriend by chance?" Hide asked rapidly, much to Touka's confusion and embarrassment. She took off into the back squeaking out 'N-No, I don't!'. "Man, what a hottie!"

"Hide, I swear to God if you get me banned from here!" Kaneki vouched with fury. "This is the only place I get to see…. Her…." His cheeks grew red, and Kenji snickered till he looked in the same direction. It was the girl of Kaneki's dreams: Rize Kamishiro. A pure soul in every aspect to Kaneki; long purple hair, matching eyes, an hourglass-like figure, red glasses, a voice like a goddess, the list went on and on.

"I'll take the hint that's her, huh?" Kenji asked with a raised brow.

"Y-Yeah, that's her… That's the girl!" Kaneki half-whispered in joy.

"Oh boy," Hide groaned in pain for his best friend. "Kaneki, don't mean to burst your bubble man but you might as well give up now."

"Wah?! Why?

"She's too hot for you dude, and if she took off those glasses? Woo, I'm pretty sure Cecil would have a run for her money." Hide bemused. "Speaking of which, where is your girlfriend Kenny?"

"One; don't call me that. Two; she's not my girlfriend," Kenji said. "And three; she's at the bar, where else honestly?"

"Good point," Hide nodded.

"I-I know she's out of my league I…" Kaneki looked to Rize, who made direct eye contact. He blushed the moment that smile came, that pure, joyful smile. "I guess I'm happy from looking just from here too! But whenever she meets my gaze, it's like love at first sight…!"

"Or clear signs she's got a boyfriend," Kenji noted, much to Kaneki's heartache. He looked at his phone and sighed. "Speaking of friends, I got to head out. I promised C I'd hang with her and some friends after work."

Hide nodded in agreement. "Same here, if I stay any longer I'll die of laughter. And I think now I've got blackmail for days!" He said, gulping down his drink in a flash. "Good luck, Kaneki! Your gonna need all you can get, buddy!"

And with that Hide took off and out of the cafe, followed by a chuckling Kenji. "You think he'll do it?" He asked.

"Oh trust me," HIde replied, motioning to the window. Kenji looked and smiled when he saw Rize walk up to Kaneki's table. "He does." He smiled at Kaneki's joyous look, glancing over to Kenji. "You know you have to apologize sooner or later."

Kenji's head snapped in his direction. "Apologize? If I recall he started it first and wouldn't back down when I-!"

"But who instigated it?" He fell silent as Hide stared him down. "That's what I thought."

Kenji bit his lip. "I… I know I have to apologize." He replied, turning to leave. "I just… I just wish he was willing to take back what he said too."

Hide shook his head at his now gone friend. "He does though, Kenji." He whispered to himself now. "He does more than you know."

* * *

**19th Ward, Tokyo**

Kenji hummed to himself, passing by the many people that walked in and out the Ward area. _"Doubts are creeping in, how on Earth can I win?" _He sang softly, crossing the street. _"If only you were here!"_

_"Betrayed in the end, By the one you called a fri-"_ He paused, stopping as he noticed a pair of men passing on the opposing street. _Uh oh_, he told himself. They weren't paying him any attention, but that didn't mean they wouldn't soon. He started to turn when he heard-

_**BOOM!**_

All around him, smoke Kenji, violently sending him flying. Cars swerved out of control, crashing into one another while people screamed in terror above the explosion. He gasped, groaning as he clutched his sides. "Oh, God!" He cursed, barely hearing himself as stood up beside a crashed car. "What the hell was that?!"

He squinted his eyes. He couldn't see! There was too much smoke and dust kicked in the air, it was so hard to make out people as he ran past. It was horrifying; men and women laid bloodied and burned to unfathomable degrees, children screamed and cried in fear-riddled pain, and close gunshots filled the air. He gasped again, feeling pain all across his side.

Kenji forced himself onto the sidewalk, catching the walking until he fell into an alleyway. He grunted, finally pulling his hand back to see blood. "Shit," He looked down, wincing when he felt it; it was big, and it stretched from his armpit up to his abdomen, which was bruised by the impact. "Damn…"

He sat there for a moment, catching his breath when he heard the sound of footsteps. He looked in time to see someone, covered in robes or something, rush past him with… "Hey-Stop!" he cried out, forcing himself up and chasing after. He followed the silhouette into the smoke, tripping over rock and concrete. "Oh God was that a terrorist or-?!"

Kenji was cut off by a sudden roar and felt himself get lifted off the ground. He gasped when he hit the wall beside him, now staring into the eyes of something he never thought he'd seen. "An Eliksni…." He whispered in awe, and the Eliksni seemed to recognize what he said.

It growled. "Human," and dropped him to the ground. "Why are you still here? Come to die like _them_?"

"W-What? No, I- Wait your…. Your Japanese it's… your fluent." He gasped in shock. "It's damn near perfect-!"

"Near-perfect?!" The Eliksni snapped. "What are you implying, boy?"

"N-Nothing sir, I-!" The sound of bullets made Kenji flinch, and he looked to see a figure standing on a column on concrete, firing above. He watched the man jump fast, firing at attackers from all sides and throwing hits only when he needed to. "Who is that…?"

"Our Ghoul Hunter… Osiris." The Eliksni clicked, raising its weapon and roaring as it fired. Kenji could make him out now; a man in dark robes with golden armor across his arms, chest, and head. There was this odd Egyptian style Kenji saw in him, which made him both excited and terrified.

Osiris was a madman in regards to attacking; he fired his gun all sorts of directions, the cries of pain signaling to attack another as he unveiled his greatest weapon. A long, sharp blue tail tore it's way into an attacker, sending white blood and metal across the pavement as he continued the onslaught. "He's a Ghoul too…" Kenji breathed in realization. It was beyond incredible, watching this Ghoul, this… warrior fight off hordes like they were nothing.

Below him the Eliksni pulled his weight too, slicing into attackers with their sharp blades and firing explosive rounds at whatever moved. It was… It was like they were… _Are they… working together_? Kenji thought, looking up to see Osiris no longer firing. _It's over.. Thank God._

"Blast! It's as we assumed the Devil's had been trying to raid this Weapons Sec-" Osiris paused, looking from his Eliksni friend to the newcomer. "Oh, Mithrax! I see you've come to take on an apprentice, eh?"

"Silence, Osiris!" The Captain growled, lowering his Shrapnel Launcher as he gestured. "This one's no friend; a mere civilian caught in the crossfire."

"Well it doesn't matter now, you've gone and dragged him into this," Osiris remarked irritably, scoping the wrecked area. "And now we've got this on our hands! Wonderful-"

As they spoke, none were aware of the red-armored Eliksni above, a powerful Null Cannon raised. The humming caught Kenji's ears, and he looked to see the Vandal aiming right at them! "Look out!" He screamed, jumping in front as the Cannon fired. All three were sent flying, with Kenji slamming into the close wall painfully so.

"No!" Osiris screamed, firing at the Vandal who rushed out of sight. He grunted in anger. "Dammit!" He turned towards Kenji, now gasping in pain. He rushed over. "Easy now, boy! Easy!"

It wasn't good; there a large hole that exposed Kenji's now burnt intestines, and the skin and ribs over his lungs seemed pushed in too deep. Half of his face was completely burned exposing that to the cold air too. "Ah-Ah-AH! Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-AHH!" Kenji tried speaking, but he couldn't even to that. It was so hard to breathe. It was so much! So much pain! "Ah…..AH!... A-AH…..ah…...a…"

"Sta... wit…. e, kid! Come….. eathe…. Brea..!" He struggled to stay awake, unable to even scream any longer at the pain. He could barely make out Osiris, who yelled at someone to help him….

* * *

**Kanou General Hospital, following day**

…_**..Beep….. Beep….. Beep… Beep…. Beep….**_

_What the…._ Kenji stirred, mumbling at the sound of beeping beside him. His ears still worked, that was good. He groaned, forcing his eyes open to see…_ Sunlight? What is this…. Is this Hell? Looks a lot like Earth…._

He breathed softly, finding himself in a bed beside… "Cecil?" He whispered, looking to his sleeping roommate. He sighed, brushing a strand of hair out of her face before she grumbled. He rolled his eyes somewhat. "Typical…"

"I already told you, doc… I'm not gonna-" She yawned, stretching up till she saw Kenji's gaze. She froze up, choking up sharply at his sudden awakening. "K-Kenji?"

"Cee." He whispered back.

"Kenji!" She screamed, hugging him tightly. He was thrown off a bit but hugged her back as he heard her sobbing. "I thought I'd lost you…!"

"I know, I did too." He replied, smiling with joy and relief that he wasn't dead. He stroked her back soothingly, not letting go as he heard the door open. "Hm?"

"Oh, Mr. Saito! I'm glad to see you awake!" In stepped an older man, a doctor by the looks of it, with grey hair and hazel eyes dressed in a medical coat, and a Hawaiian shirt underneath. "I suppose it's safe to say congratulations are in order! Your operation was a success!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Tokyo Ghoul is owned and written by Sui Ishida. Destiny is owned by Bungie and written by Joe Staten. I own no characters, songs or locations except for my OC's Kenji and Cecil.**_

**_That Said, Please Enjoy The Show!_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fresh Blood**

**Kanou General Hospital, 20th Ward**

"Well, well look who's here!" Hide's voice caught Kenji's attention, and the boy turned to see him and a familiar face.

"Kaneki?!" The nineteen-year-old nodded, looking like he'd seen better days. He was in a wheelchair with an IV attachment, dressed in a hospital gown that blended in with his already pale skin. For a moment, Kenji thought Kaneki was dead, but when the teen smiled sadly he relaxed. "Jesus, you look like shit man."

"Funny, considering who was caught in a terrorist attack yesterday." That threw Kenji off. _A terrorist attack? But those weren't humans, they were Eliksni!_ He thought deeply. Then it came to him. _That Ghoul, Osiris he mentioned 'cleaning up the area'. Did they get rid of all those bodies? And if that's the case, then why am I h-?_

"Uh, hello? Earth to Kenji!" He snapped out when he heard Cecil's voice, the blonde girl smiling sweetly. "You alright, you seemed to drop back into your Phantom Zone."

"Y-Yeah. Yeah, I'm all good!" he replied hastily, not noticing Kaneki's stare. He sighed, leaning back and stared at the plate of food he was eating earlier. Something was wrong with the food, it was either burned or not cooked right; it tasted like cardboard and dried up mud. "I'm all good here…."

"Well that's good," Hide remarked, wheeling Kaneki out. "Well, in that case, we'll be off. Kaneki's going to meet up with Dr. Kanou's before we bail."

The blue-haired boy nodded. "Stay safe!" he waved, watching them leave. He looked over to his friend, who seemed half-unconscious as is. "You should probably rest too, Cecil. I'm pretty sure you'll die if you don't."

"Oh chill out, Kenny! I don't need sleep," She said, rubbing her eyes. She must have rushed to from the bar as she was wearing her black strapless mini dress, fingerless satin gloves, and matching heels. Cecil leaned against his shoulder, making the guy blush at the sight of her, well… assets. "But knowing you, you're always right…But I can't (Yawn!) sleep! Not with like, my roommate hurting-!"

"Yeah, this coming from the girl who leaves me alone half the time. Don't worry, I'll be fine." After a few more minutes of talking, the blonde finally gave in. She didn't even wait, Cecil stole Kenji's pillow and fell into her chair, snoring and mumbling all the way.

The blue-haired boy simply smiled. Ever since they'd met, Cecil had done close to everything to bring him into society. It worked, and in turn, Kenji did everything to return the favor. He wasn't able to do much, considering he still had to get into college but he was working towards it with all he had.

"Always the worrywart," he bemused, fixing the loose strands of her hair as she rested. He leaned back into his bed, looking out the window. "Sleep well, C. Sleep well…"

* * *

"I assume he's awakened, yes?"

"Indeed."

"Perfect. Now I suppose we just wait and see things out from the sidelines."

"You know he will have to discover the truth about what has happened," Mithrax remarked to the Ghoul. "You know it only be a matter of time before he sees _it._"

"I know."

"Then you know he'll be searching for us because of it."

"But of course, I expect nothing from this boy this… Kenji. Even so, he won't be accustomed to fighting should _he_ discover him, I want you to watch over him, protect him. Make sure no one discovers what happened that day, or what we did to help him live."

"I feel as if it's not who discovers it, but when he does. For all you know he could have a different reaction to what you've-"

"I'm willing to take the risk! I took a chance and now we have to live with the consequences. I just hope I'll be able to weather the storm coming next…"

* * *

**3 days later**

It had been about half a week since his hospitalization, and needless to say, Kenji felt more worried than happy. He couldn't eat a lot of things- hell it was safe to say most of the stuff he tried to eat didn't even get to his stomach. He tried playing it off as his nerves getting the better of him, always going to the park close to take his mind off the hunger. It sort of worked, but as the hours passed, his hunger would rise again.

This wasn't the first time it happened, though- Kenji had moments in his childhood where he couldn't eat, for _other _reasons. But this was _completely_ different, it was like his stomach had developed a craving. A craving that was strong enough to make everything he tried to eat taste like shit.

Except for one thing, which honestly threw him off entirely: Coffee.

As weird as it was, the one thing he could still taste was coffee. It still had all those rich flavors Kenji had grown to love. He figured it was a coincidence, but he pondered otherwise. "What am I going to do, I need to eat but…" he bit his, trying to think when a small red ball rolled to his feet. He looked to see a small kid rush up.

"Sorry, mister!"

"Heh, no problem kid," Kenji said, inhaling softly. All of a sudden his body grew stiff and his hunger jumped violently up. The kid walked away, luckily not noticing Kenji's now wide-eyed face. _What as that? My stomach jumped or something hunger when I smelled- Wait, what was that smell?_

He looked around. Aside from the kid and his friends, and a few other people, no one was here selling food or eating at all around there. That didn't sit well with him. _There's no food around here. Unless-_ He stopped, not willing to process it. _No… No that couldn't be right_. _Heh… a person smelling like food? That's ridiculous!_

_...Right?_

Kenji let the thought finally settle, and as it did, he felt his heart clench suddenly. What was happening? He'd never felt this way before, it was...worrying.

His eyes darted around as he began walking, deciding now was a great time to return home. He didn't stop till he was near the neighborhood their house sat at. He didn't bother with the front door-no, not this time. Instead, Kenji walked by the fence and into the back patio. He tiptoed towards the sliding door, opening it to see Cecil, to his mischevious delight.

He quietly slid through the kitchen, crouching and only stopping when he was behind the couch. Cecil, all the while was on the couch, eating chips as her show played. "Man, this is sooo boring… wonder what Kenny's up to?" she pondered, rolling to fix a blanket around her. "Mmm...Soft..."

Kenji couldn't wait. He jumped up, screaming like a maniac which in turn made Cecil shriek and roll off the couch. The blue-haired boy laughed, falling onto the couch as his roommate coughed out potato chips. "You bastard!" He laughed harder as she struggled to get out her blanket, giving in to her laughter. "H-Help me get out of this!"

Kenji snickered. "Oh, I don't know C! I think I'll take the human-sized Sushi Roll for dinner." He joked, jumping over the couch to see his groaning friend. "I think I'll be staying home until next week."

"Next-Ugh, gimme a sec!" Cecil tossed and turned, flipping to look up at Kenji. "What are you going on about, Kenny? That's when your college courses start!"

"I know, I know! I just… I need to get my head cleared up, after all this." He replied, smiling at her. She raised a brow in speculation, to which Kenji returned a cool smirk. "Trust me, I'm good! Although I am hungry now."

"Oh?" the blonde teased, getting a blush from her friend which was enough of a victory. She pulled herself up, letting the blanket slid off her before standing. "Well, what should we eat then?"

"I don't know, and I don't care," He answered, taking a seat. "You pick."

"Eh, I don't know um… Mos Burger?" She decided, getting a curious glance from Kenji. "What? You asked bro, don't look at me like that!"

He was looking at Cecil for an entirely different reason, he found her suddenly smelling like..._Nope_, he told himself, still in denial. _Nope, no, no! No, nope!_

_**Yes**__. _He knew just from that where his head was going. He prayed thought it wasn't. "Fine, fine! Whatever," Kenji responded, standing up. "I'm going to shower. I'll get the food afterward."

Cecil moaned in anguish. "Ngh… fine." She pouted, falling back into the couch. Kenji just rolled his eyes. _Couch Potato…._

* * *

**A few hours later**

After a _very_ thorough shower, which included half an hour of standing in water and thinking, Kenji found himself back with Cecil now at the kitchen table, the former having returned from Mos Burger with their food.

"Ooooh yeah, man that hit the spot…" Cecil laid back in her salty pleasure, blissfully groaning as her stomach settled. This was the life- food, soda, chips, movies, all day every day to her heart's contempt. Who could ask for more? The blonde hummed, looking to her roommate, with a look of dreariness. "Hey, what's up? You look like a sour Cheeto."

"What the hell's a sour-? You know what, no forget it. I learn it's better not to ask. I've just... been thinking about a lot lately…" He looked over his burger once more. It was strange; the burger was fine, it was the smell. The smell the burger gave off was alien to him all of a sudden. He finally gave into temptation and bit into the large burger. Which in turn, became a very grave mistake. "Acl-?!"

He was cut off when his stomach shrieked with pain, sending its package back up his throat. Kenji threw himself off the chair, rushing to the sink as he vomited his food. "Woah- Kenny!" Cecil jumped up, patting her friend's back as he spat out the raw food. "It's alright, just let it all out. Just ride it out…"

The teen groaned, wiping his mouth as he felt another wave come. It hurt just as much as the other, and he only relaxed when he felt saliva fall from his chin. "That... was disgusting, it…." Kenji breathed, pulling himself up a bit more. _Holy hell, what was that?! The moment the food hit me, it was like poison!_ "Holy… Shit, that was bad…"

"You good?" Cecil asked. Kenji didn't look good at all, if anything he looked the same as his hospital stay- pale white. He stumbled back, catching himself with the table. "C'mon, Kenny talk to me! Should we go to the hospital or-?"

"No!" Kenji's voice shot up, making both of them jump as he fell into a seat. He sighed deeply, trying to regain some sort of calmness. "Please, I just- I need to…. Give me a sec."

She nodded, looking over the table to the food. _Maybe it was the food? Was it rotten, spoiled or something?_ She didn't want to know at this point, seeing as her friend just had a violent reaction beyond belief. So instead, she opted to toss out whatever was left from both their dishes. When she was finally done, Cecil went to help Kenji to the couch, at least to get away from the smell.

"Alright, c'mon Kenny!" She ordered, pulling him up. She scowled when she heard Kenji's stomach growl once more, enough to make him clench it tightly with pain. "Well, you're clearly hungry! Maybe… Maybe we should try something else, like soup? Or frozen foods, or-"

"Cecil…" Kenji's voice was hot and breathless as he called her name like she wasn't beside him. She studied him over for a moment, letting him rest on the couch as he spoke. "Have you… Always smelled like _cherries_?"

_Cherries? _Cecil was thrown her off by his compliment, feeling shivers go down her spine when their eyes met. His eyes held a look of pain and frustration, yet underneath that was something… _Familiar_. Something she'd never seen in Kenji for very real, and obvious reasons. _It's like he's staring at me like food, but that can't be right. No human in their right mind would look at another like that unless they were… No, there's no way. That can't be right… Could it?_

"Are you alright? Y-You, look pale…" Kenji said, looking distressed still.

She shook her head. "I'm fine just stay here for a sec, okay? I'll be right back!" She walked back to the kitchen for a moment, her eyes focused on Kenji as he relaxed. His breathing had turned shallow now, slowly fading down at he wiped his mouth. _Well, at least he's breathing has lowered,_ She thought. _Alright, either Kenji's sick or having some allergic reaction and I __**do**__ have to get him back to the hospital…. Or this is somehow exactly what I think it is. I just hope I'll be ready to handle the aftermath._ "Alright, all set."

"Huh?" Kenji looked to see Cecil holding one of the kitchen knives above the sink, glistening and dangerously close to her forearm. It took longer than Kenji was willing to admit before the gears began turning, yet by then Cecil was already on her way. "N-No, Cecil what are you doing?" he froze up when he saw her sharp slice had drawn blood. She looked from her arm to him, finally walking up to him and showed the cut, like she'd found a puppy or something!

"Cecil, y-your cut it-" He stopped, the feeling of warm saliva and hot foam filling his mouth like a rabid dog. There it was! That disgusting feeling he had earlier like he was lusting for something he. When he'd caught sight of Cecil's blood, it was like his stomach was kicking and screaming for him to draw closer. "No.. No-No, I-! What is this, I… I don't understand, my… Stomach, oh God, it… Fuck, what is it..?"

It didn't help any further when Cecil added onto that thought, her voice drained of glee or bubbly, cheerfulness. No, now it was sharp, embroidering, and faintly soothing as she spoke. "It's me, Kenji." She said. "That smell you have isn't coming from anything else in the room… Except for me."

"No!" He cut her off. "I refuse to believe that-!"

"Kenji!" Her tone made him recoil, looking away as she returned an honest smile. "Don't bother trying to deny it at this point. It's obvious what it is. It's me, Ken. I am the smell."

Time stood still. It felt like everything froze when Kenji heard those words. _You're the smell. The smell… The smell… Smell… Smell... Smell… Blood? No way… That would mean that..._ He heard her say something, but he didn't bother to listen. No, instead he began turning until he was facing the bathroom mirror.

He froze up the instant he saw red. "No way…" He stepped forward, his hands reaching as if to grasp his mirror image. All he could do was look back, at the new red gaze that haunted him. He looked back to face Cecil, his newfound red eye glowing in the room. "I'm… A _Ghoul…_"

* * *

"Did he find out?"

"He has. There's no doubt by now."

"Frankly, I'm not surprised. But you'll have to act fast, he's not aware of the boy's existence. Get him here to me, before _he_ discovers us."

"Already done. Activating Teleport System!"

* * *

**A few minutes later**

Cecil dusted herself off, glad to see the cleaned sink and table work she did. _I do say I've done myself a righteous good act today!_ She thought, walking over to the couch. _And as a reward!..._

…_. I shall nap. _That said, she fell into the couch, turned on the T.V and just waited. She wasn't watching it, she was just stalling till-

The bathroom door unlocked and out stepped Kenji. His face and clothes were drenched in water, and he had a towel over his head. He had spent the last 2 hours in the shower, contemplating what happened. _It can't though. It-It's just possible, right? Right?!_ His thoughts were a jumble, and he was a mess too! "Fucking hell.." he cursed, walking to the couch.

"Hey, glad to see your our and about as always!" Cecil mused. "I honestly thought you'd be in there a little longer than that."

"What am I supposed to go, keep sobbing and pray it's all a dream?"

"You might! I think it would have helped a bit more."

"How are you so calm about this?! I'm impressed you haven't flipped out or called the cops or the fire department or something?"

"Well, you haven't bit into me or attacked me." _Not like it'd be a fight, to begin with._ She said to herself. "So I'm all good with you."

"Ugh, great…" Well, that did calm him down a bit more. The blue-haired boy walked forward, falling into the seat beside her. "What the hells going on-What-What happened to me…?"

"Well, it's obvious-you've become a Ghoul." She deadpanned.

"No shit Sherlock, I mean how?!" Kenji growled, looking at his body up and down. "This shouldn't be possible! No human can become a Ghoul, it's never been done!"

"Well, how do we know that?" Cecil argued. "For all we know Elikar could be doing this or the CC-" She stopped, letting him continue.

"Maybe… Maybe, I don't know a surgical error, they gave me different organs. But what kind of hospital would have-?" Kenji felt a hand fall to his mouth, and he looked to see it was Cecil. She was quiet too, looking to the roof like something was wrong. That's when he heard it too.

It sounded strange, almost like… crawling? "What is it?" He mumbled to her.

"I don't know…" She whispered back, slowly standing up. As she did, Kenji's nose caught another scent. This one was weird, it wasn't human or food, it was unique… different. It took a moment before the smell grew familiar and suddenly he jumped up.

"Wait-!" He was cut off as the glass slider crashed open, as did the living room window. In jumped in a pair of dark blue and yellow armored Eliksni Vandals, and a Dreg from the back.

Cecil didn't hesitate. She rushed forward, slamming her nails into the first Vandal's exposed throat. It choked from the attack, stepping back as she raised her leg and kicked the Shock rifle out its hands. The Vandal rushed her with a snarl, catching as she dodged and grabbed the Rifle, swinging it up and cracking the mask. It shrieked and stumbled back while the other vandal raised its weapon, unable to act as Cecil fired the Rifle right into the chest.

The corpse fell with a thud, and Cecil turned on the Dreg. "Don't try it!" She barked, holding up the warm weapon. It did little though as another figure came from behind, roaring as he turned her around to face him. Kenji realized who it was- the Captain from before!

"Stop!" Kenji finally screamed, getting both their attention. He gasped when he recognized the Captain from earlier. "It's you, that Captain from the attack last week!"

"Yes," the Eliksni growled, standing down. "I am Mithrax, Captain of the House of Wolves Scouting Garrison."

"What do you want with me? You come here to kill me, finish me off or something?" Kenji asked. The Captain snarled something in his tongue.

"I did not come to fight you, far from it, I followed the second you returned to your home. Only acting when it was deemed necessary." He walked forward, steadily keeping his hands on his Arc Blades. "It seems the time is right. Come with me!"

"Wait-What?!" Kenji was confused. What did he mean? What was he talking about?

"There's no time, boy!" He growled, marching up and grasping him by the collar.

"Hey, wait up-!" Cecil yelled at him, rushed up to stop him. Mithrax snapped his head towards her, slapping her side.

"Cecil!" Kenji cried, though it fell silent as Eliksni and human-erm, _Ghouls_ bodies grew into a bright light. Their vanishing bodies were the last thing Cecil would see before her vision faded away.

* * *

**Undisclosed Location, 20th Ward Tokyo**

A shimmering light grew atop a single building, fading to reveal Mithrax and Kenji. He dropped the boy to the floor, letting him groan as he walked aside. "You… Bastard…" He croaked, pulling himself up to see where he was. "What the hell was... that all... about?" It was a partially constructed rooftop, with metal and pipes left untouched, with concrete flooring in the center. "Wait, this is the unfinished Amartya Building… Why are we here?"

The Eliksni didn't reply, merely standing by a large door which groaned opened- it was an elevator, where another Vandal stood by the controls. "Follow," He barked, entering the elevator. The blue-haired boy gulped, hesitantly following into the metal box. "Down."

The Vandal flipped the controls, pulling the elevator downwards. As they descended, Kenji noticed levels they passed were lite up or had other Eliksni in them. What were they all doing here? Were they this 'Garrison' the Eliksni mentioned? As he pondered the elevator finally stopped, revealing them to be in a large underground chamber.

Kenji stepped out, looking about the large room. It was huge, with a center platform-like station surrounded by a circular catwalk outline, with large screens and lightings hanging on the ceiling or walls. Only a few Eliksni stood by, all of their attention aimed towards the newcomer. He gulped. "Oh boy… What did I walk into?" He mumbled, looking to see Mithrax follow.

He followed into a short corridor, leading into another room. It wasn't much, a simple looking bedroom with dirt flooring and papers scouted about, a built-in bed alongside a metal walling, and a circular console on the opposite side. And besides that console, stood a balding human male, clutching his side with a respirator-like device over his mouth.

He turned to face him, a look of curiosity and surprise in his eyes. "Ah, so you have been

brought. Good," He remarked, taking down the mask. "Welcome, Kenji Saito."

"Who are you?" He questioned.

"Yes, I suppose I look different without my armor." He said, smiling. "I am Osiris, and I am the reason you are alive."


	3. Chapter 3

_**/N: Tokyo Ghoul is owned and written by Sui Ishida. Destiny is owned by Bungie and written by Joe Staten. I own no characters, songs or locations except for my OC's Kenji and Cecil.**_

**_That Said, Please Enjoy The Show!_**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Warlock's Truth**

**Eliksni Garrison Base, 20th Ward Tokyo**

"Osiris…" Kenji stepped forward, freezing up only when he heard Mithrax growl at him. Osiris shook his head huff of irritancy. "Erm…?"

"Leave us, Mithrax. I'll call if we need you." The Eliksni looked to the Ghoul Hunter, nodding with a glance at Kenji before heading out. _Great,_ he thought. _Guess I'm on his hit list too._ Osiris chuckled, looking at Kenji's stunned expression. "I'm guessing your meeting didn't go well?"

"Meeting? He walked into my house and-Wait-No, what are you-Hold on!" Kenji exclaimed, rubbing his temples. He sighed deeply, opening his eyes to stare Osiris down. "Talk. Now. How am I still alive?"

"After what you experienced, you aren't willing to say thanks to us?" Osiris mused. "Hmph, typical humans."

"Don't compare me to the bigger populace. I'll have you know I _can_ respect people," Kenji responded. He crossed his arms. "Just when they deserve it. And considering I'm not dead, which I am thankful for, that doesn't explain _how_ part."

Osiris nodded. "Fair enough," He replied, gesturing to step forward. "Allow me to explain." He dusted off his console, the screen lighting up to reveal an image of the human body, outlining a good portion of it in red. "After the attack, your body was gravely wounded. The Null Cannon created a powerful burst explosion which half near burned your body alive, flaming your lungs and presumably killing you. But there was hope."

"While your lungs were burned and your heart stopped, your brain still indicated activity, so we had only a little time to perform surgery. By the time we'd gotten you into an Ether Chamber, you were on the edge of death. Luckily, your body was salvaged, and you were given organs to survive, which greatly increased your healing rate." He explained. "After that, we had you delivered to the closest hospital where you were fully treated by human professionals."

"So you guys basically performed back-alley surgery on me? Great," Kenji remarked, sitting down beside the Ghoul. "Well, I can't say I'm not thankful, but I got to ask- Whose organs did you put in me?"

"Let's just say an old friend of mine who was in my debt," Osiris responded though it felt hasted as he spoke. "That said, I should explain that while you have Ghoul organs, your body is still 50% human. And because of your single kakugan indicates your a One-Eyed Ghoul."

"A One-Eyed Ghoul?" Kenji repeated, before shaking his head. "Strange, I've never heard of this type of Ghoul. What is it?"

"One-Eyed Ghouls are considered Ghoul-Human hybrids. While they do possess Ghoul abilities and Kagune respectively, they're known for having only one Kakugan-the red and black eyes Ghouls have and are known for being extremely powerful. They're very rare for Ghoul-kind, bordering on myth and legends."

"Great. Now I can't even be classified as a Human or a Ghoul, just a shadow in myths." Kenji chuckled sarcastically. "Then again, it's not like I belong in human society, to begin with…"

Osiris raised an eyebrow, but Kenji shrugged it off. He was not in the mood to talk anymore. Especially not about _that_. "So what now? What can I do now that I'm," He gestured to himself. "this?"

The bald man hummed, turning and picking up a wrapped package with a card attached. "You need to find Kuzen Yoshimura, he's the manager of a Cafe in the 20th Ward here." He explained, holding out the package. "He's a kind Ghoul compared to others and would be willing to help you in regards to… adjusting to your new living conditions."

"Conditions…?" Kenji muttered, a grim look in his eyes as it began to dawn on him what he meant. "Oh, right… f… food."

"Yes." The Ghoul Hunter nodded softly. Kenji took his package, giving it a one-over as Osiris called, "Mithrax! We're done here, take the boy back to his home."

The Captain stepped back in. "Very well," was all he said. Once more, he grabbed Kenji by his arm and pulled him away, enveloped by a bright light as they dematerialized out of the area. Leaving Osiris alone, once more.

The older Ghoul sighed to himself. "After all this time, all the protecting I've done, now I've done it again." He mumbled to himself, walking to the console. He switched the imagery, returning to another image- this once of the raid attack, form his armor video feed. The Eliksni attackers in question were from the Devils House, and he wanted to know why they were here in Japan. "Just what were you searching for…?"

* * *

**Kenji/Cecil's House, 20th Ward**

The house was a mess- the windows were broken, the sliding door was cracked, Eliksni blood was splattered on the floor beside its corpse, and the Eliksni Dreg was finishing up with his Vandal friend. Cecil was still under from the blow to her head, left on the couch by the Dreg to try and open the area after the attack.

A blue light filled the room, and the Dreg chirred as he saw it was his Captain… with the humanoid again. "Thank… Thank you," Kenji said to the Captain. "For bringing me back and… saving me and all."

"Think nothing of it," Mithrax remarked, walking up to his troop. He clicked his tongue and the Dreg nodded, walking to the corpse and lifting it. The taller took up the Shock Rifle, using one arm to hold it and the other to support his injured man. The look in his eyes was clear- he didn't enjoy talking to the Half-Ghoul. "I wasn't exactly fond of helping a human in our fight, especially not after I was ordered to keep my gaze over you and…" he gestured to Cecil. "Your friend."

"I-For what it's worth, I'm sorry you had to-"

Kenji paused as Mithrax raised his hand. "No need to speak, I know. I… suppose it helped you understand your new situation, so perhaps you needed to speak with Osiris."

"For now, do as you wish. Live, fight, die- I do not care. Just keep me, my people and my men out of it." Mithrax growled, pointing at him darkly. "Because you won't like it when I'm dragged into it."

With that, he and his Eliksni vanished into their bright light. Kenji lowered his arm as the light faded, gulping nervously. He had a feeling he wasn't on the Captain's good side, at least not at the moment. He glanced towards his package, walking towards a resting Cecil and putting it aside. "C…" he whispered, brushing her hair aside. He felt horrible for what happened. While he was happy to learn a bit more about his situation, he didn't enjoy seeing his friend get hurt because of it. "I'm so sorry for what happened…"

As he stroked her softly, he noticed a set of bandage wraps around her forehead, covering her injury. He blinked. _That Dreg, he covered… Did he cover up her injury? _He questioned. That caught him off guard. It seemed like that Eliksni wasn't exactly fond of humans. But to see it, well…

He shook it off, laying Cecil on her back before turning to the messy room. "Great," He sighed. "Now I gotta clean all this us. Oh well, I've got my work still cut out for me."

He started small, first pulling the curtains closed and closing the slider door shutters. From there he moved to wipe down the floor with wet paper towels of Eliksni blood (something which took longer than he expected…), before sweeping up whatever was broken or damaged.

_Easier said than done,_ Kenji told himself. _But... worth it._

Now all that was left was to wait for C to wake up, and then hopefully, look into Anteiku. Apart of him wanted to leave for the Cafe now, and just come back when Cecil was awake by then. But it felt like a kick in the back if he did that to her, it'd only make her worry and start searching for him. Not to mention it was more than likely closed by now, so there'd be no point in heading out by now.

The blue-haired boy laid back, softly humming as he pondered on what to do next. After what assumed would be getting his… meal, what would be next? He was a Ghoul now-no, a _Half_-Ghoul, as Osiris described. Did that mean he was a strong as a common Ghoul? Did he have a Kagune? If his sense of smell was increased, did that mean his other senses were too?

'Ugh, so many questions!" He growled at himself, tossing his arms to his head. He groaned. This was getting him nowhere. His gaze sat on Cecil, thinking about how he would explain things to her. But from there, it traveled towards the package Osiris gifted him.

What was in it? Was it something he needed? A meant to cope with his problems? A phone, something? He grunted, grabbing it. "Screw it. Nothing ventured, nothing gained." He ripped off the wrapping, undoing a cloth covering to reveal something he certainly didn't expect. It was a set of handles, both equally long with a small ear-piece like device atop them.

They were strange for handles-one was black with white stripes and a rounded end, while the other was light grey, ending with a cylinder-shaped pommel. Now he was even more confused. What the hell were they, swords? They certainly didn't look like it. He lifted one, inspecting its shiny tone. The handle weighted it, that was true, although it was nothing he couldn't hold easily. "What is this…?" He whispered. As he did, he turned when he heard groaning from behind. "Cecil!"

The blonde groaned, sitting up and rubbing her head. "What happened?" she asked, wincing when she felt her forehead mark. "It feels like I got hit by a Kagune."

"Try an Eliksni," Kenji rebuked. "Yeah, he practically bitchslapped you."

She looked up to meet his gaze. "Kenji!" She cried, reaching for him… "Ow!" Only to lay back as she felt a sharp pain across the side of her abdomen. She placed a hand to it, looking at Kenji with worry. "What happened? Are you okay?! Did they hurt you or touch you weird or-?"

"Ew! Jesus, no C! It was luckily nothing like that at all." He put the sword handles aside, turning towards her with a firm look. "But boy, do I have a story to tell you."

"Well, I'm all ears."

"Good," He said, standing up. "But first, coffee! We're going to need it."

* * *

Meanwhile, across the 20th Ward, a familiar face sat in his apartment alone. The room was dark, hiding the tossed food and drinks that were on the floor, dirting the wooden floor. He was near his laptop, his phone besides that, and in his hand a sharp kitchen knife.

He grits his teeth, biting into his shirt as tension rose by every second. "Okay… Okay… Okay… Okay…! Okay…! OKAY….! HERE IT GOES!"

_**SLASH-!**_ Nothing. The blade exploded when it connected with flesh, skidding across the floor till it smacked the wall. He gasped, looking in horror to see the blade bent and broken. His seemingly last hope-broken.

Just like him.

"No… D-Dammit, no…" He felt his eyes water, and he slid onto the wall behind, falling to the floor. His tears grew into a cry and from there a sob, a loud sob which engulfed him in misery and fear and pain. "Please… (sob) I-I can't… I won't…. I won't eat somebody, I… I just won't! (sob) I won't!" He yelled into the dark apartment. "But… (sob) I know I have to… To s-s-sa-satisfy… my hunger…"

"But I won't be able to live with myself!" He cried louder, hugging his legs close to his chest. "But what other choice do I have now?!"

_Please, someone…. Anyone… _He thought, broken and misguided, pleading for help. _Please… Help me, please… Kill me..._

* * *

It was early morning now, and the sun was just barely rising as Kenji finished his conversation. He did what he could to leave no note out about what he saw: the unfinished building, the Eliksni, their makeshift command center, Osiris- all of it. "... Then he brought me back here, took his men and left." The boy finished, laying back with his cup. "And here we are."

Cecil was unsure of how to respond. She didn't know how to react to this news. An entire _garrison_ of Eliksni positioned in the 24th Ward? And after that raid in the other Ward no less? It was no coincidence. They were here for something. The question was what, or why, and why go out of their way to help Kenji too?

Was it an obligation, guilt, fear, something like that? "Well, I… I can't say I'm not happy you met new people." She joked, watching Kenji sip his coffee with narrow eyes. "But still, you have to admit it's a little far fetched."

"You don't believe me?" He asked.

"Oh no, I know for a fact you didn't lie Considering I got slapped by a fucking alien and I shot another one just hours ago," She stated sharply, taking another sip. "But still, it's not like we can go and proclaim this to the world, no one would believe it. Eliksni in the CCG's most high defensive country?"

"Nothing is impossible," He pointed to his left eye. "We've already been shown that."

"Fair enough." She nodded, putting her cup aside and looking at him with a perplexed stare. "So what next?"

"Well, Anteiku should be opening soon so I'm gonna head there early to see this 'Yoshimura," Kenji replied, standing up and grabbing their cups. "After that, I… I'm not sure. I'll have to figure that out."

"Ooh, an adventure! Count me in!" She called, stretching as she stood. The pain across her side had subsided by now, so she wouldn't be condemned to the house perimeter. She headed to her room and Kenji washed the cups in thought. For the most, he was impressed he wasn't as freaked out as he felt inside.

But it was like he said, he couldn't just cry and wish it all away, it didn't work like that. This was real life, this was what he was and he had to make the best of his situation. Whatever the best _was_ in this situation. He put the cups aside, inhaling as he looked to the sink and then the closed slider door. _Well, at least I know I'm not as alone as I expected in loneliness…_ He thought.

"Alright, I'm ready!' Kenji looked to see Cecil dressed in a relatively casual outfit. She wore a white tank top with a brown crop jacket, black leggings, and white ankle-high boots. Her hair was also fixed too, fit into her standard ponytail and long side bangs. He nodded to her, walking past and picking up his jacket.

"Good."

"You know, you should dry up after your shower earlier."

"I just got kidnapped by aliens and told I'm a Half-Ghoul, taking a shower is the least of my concerns." With that said, he threw the door open and the two left for their prize: Anteiku.

* * *

**Anteiku Cafe, 20th Ward**

Touka groaned, tossing the previous trash bag into the trash can beside Anteiku's back. It was early, but after her encounter even _earlier_, she decided to begin getting used to it with all the studying she'd be doing soon. Fucking exams and tests. She dusted off her apron, turning to the Cafe when she noticed someone walking up towards her. "Oh my... Okay, sir? I'm sorry, but I'm really tired and the Cafe won't be open for a few more…" She trailed when she noticed the blue color and groaned when she knew who it was. "Oh, it's you uh, Saito right?"

"It's Kenji, but yeah it's me, Ms. Kirishima," Kenji remarked, walking up towards her. "Is the manager in? I.. need to speak with him."

The lavender-haired girl narrowed her eyes, her tone becoming more hostile and questioning. "Why do you want to meet the manager?"

"I was told to meet him by-"

"By who?"

"Someone."

"You know what?" Touka sighed, waving her hand. "Forget it. With everything that's happened this week, I just give a shit. You can't meet him. Come back later today, then we'll talk."

"No.. I mean-stop!" She didn't bother. "Wait!"

She groaned louder. "Look, I don't care about your problems. So just get lost and-" She froze up when she saw his face-no, his eyes. His single, damn black eye. _No… No, it can't be!_ "No way…" She breathed.

"Yeah… Y-Yeah, I know I-"

"No. Fucking. Way." She continued, walking towards him with a dark glare. "You mean to tell me that you're one of those half-breeds too? What else is being kept from me?!"

"It's not like I chose to reveal this to you or something. I only just recently found out I was a-" Kenji paused, blinking as he recollected on what she said. "Wait, what? What do you mean by-?"

"Touka?" Both looked to see Yoshimura at the door, with a mixed look of confusion and worry. "Are you alright, you were taking a while with the trash."

"Y-Yes, sir! I'm sorry, I just-um-" She fumbled on her words all of a sudden, trying to figure out what to say and comprehend what she was seeing before another voice spoke.

"My friend here was asking to see you, Mr. Yoshimura." Cecil's voice caught Kenji's attention, and he looked to see her walking up next to him, her heels clicking as she stopped.

"I see. Then am I to assume this has to do with your Half-Ghoul self?" Yoshimura asked, getting a raised look from the two.

"Wait, you knew he was a Half-Ghoul?" Cecil questioned. "How can you tell? Your senses can't be that powerful to sense the difference in Human and Ghoul."

The manager nodded. "True, my senses have faded with time but my vision is not one of them. Not to mention, I can see it all over your friend's face-fear, worry, dread, and pain. All of these emotions, added with the single Kakugan he has, all but prove it." He looked to Kenji. "Tell me, young man, what brings you here so early?"

"Well, I was told to come here by another Ghoul, goes by the name of Osiris…?" He said, slowly down to hopefully not get flamed for anything he said. He fumbled with the small card in his pocket, finally pulling it out."He also told me to give you this."

He handed the card over, and Yoshimura took it with a grain of surprise and relief. "Hm, so the Sun Ibis lives on…?" He pondered softly, reading it over. Kenji had a confused look, but he simply smiled back at him. "Please, come inside you two."

"Wait-No, sir you can't be serious!" Touka snapped, gaining their attention. "We can't take them inside, especially not her! She's human!"

Yoshimura frowned somewhat, though he wasn't surprised by this outburst. He'd heard it earlier, and here he was, hearing it now. "Touka, our policy at Anteiku is to help Ghouls in need." He repeated sternly. "Is that not our job?"

"Yes, I understand that sir. But we can't just keep-!"

"Of course we can. You cannot fault someone for something they didn't do."

"But, sir we can't-!"

"Enough, Touka!" He stated, making her quiet. He sighed, letting his eyes show for a moment as he spoke. "I don't enjoy seeing people in need suffer because of our differences, Ghouls or Half-Ghouls alike. I have made my choice, so please respect it."

Touka didn't respond, looking away and shooting a glare to the duo opposite of her. Cecil heard Kenji's breath sharpen, and she sighed in defeat. "Tell you what, I'll just wait outside," Cecil told Kenji. "Already getting bad blood vibes from purple over there."

"Agreed," Kenji nodded. "I'll head out when we're done." Cecil turned and left, leaving Kenji with the pair of Ghouls. In all honesty, this was worrying for him. The last thing he needed right now was fighting to break because of Cecil or Touka, so, for now, it was best to keep them out of arm's reach. He turned back to the manager. "Shall we?"

"Of course." Once they entered, Kenji thought he'd be taken to the front and that would be it. Instead, he was taken to a part of Anteiku he didn't know existed- a large cooler-like fridge in the back. It wasn't much to say, but it did raise an eyebrow for the blue-eyed boy. Especially all the yellow packages nearly placed on the food racks. Yoshimura, however, grabbed a dark gold one and handed it to him. "Please take this."

"What is it?" Kenji's response was met with silence, which was enough of an answer. "Right… What would you recommend me to do for the time being? You know, getting... Adjusting to all this?"

"For now, simply eat first. This meal will be enough for the passing weeks or so, and if you ever need more don't hesitate to return," Yoshimura said, guiding the boy out and into the front. "As for adjusting, I would say drink coffee to help calm yourself. Though take heed that coffee alone will not satisfy your hunger- a _Ghouls_ hunger."

"I understand," Kenji said, extending his hand out. "Thank you, sir."

"Of course, anything for a fellow Ghoul in need." He responded, shaking it. Once Kenji had left, Yoshimura took to preparing for the day, but noticing Touka still eying where the pair were previously. "You're worried about them, aren't you?"

"I'm worried about the girl, the human," Touka remarked. "I'm worried she'll go and rat us out to the cops or something. That's why I'm being so… I don't know nitpicky, sir."

"Is that all?"

"Well… I wasn't going to bring it up, but I'm sure you noticed the boy's scent." That was something that caught her attention. She could smell Ghoul, but there was something else there too. Something was hidden behind the Ghoul and Human, something… wrong.

"Do you recall Touka, an incident in the 4th Ward not long ago?" Yoshimura's question brought Touka to confusion. How did she not know, practically everyone was whispering or talking about it and the after-effects it would have. "The news says the attack was done by eco-terrorists in a Ghoul group at that. In reality, this attack as a means to gain the CCG's arsenal in the hopes of turning against humanity."

"But wait, how do you know all this sir?" She picked up the card, looking it over. It was glossy and white, with text across it. But when she tilted it in light, it showed more text that wasn't there before. "Osiris told you all that, from this?"

"Indeed, it was an old tactic he used when he was the former European Vanguard Commander," Yoshimura explained. "The note itself reads what I feared- the Eliksni Houses are beginning to turn their eyes towards Japan."

"Wait, Eliksni? But that's impossible, they're banned from Japanese waters." Touka started.

"It doesn't mean they won't try to come. Besides, the most recent activity from them was the heist pulled last week, involving Osiris and a Fallen Wolf Captain. However, the reports failed to mention that a human ran in attempting to help the survivors, dying in the wreckage. That human was none other than Anteiku's third favorite customer."

"Okay-Wait-Wait, you're saying that Kenji, the guy who just left was the guy from that attack?"

"It would explain why Osiris knew to send him to me, and how he knew the name of Osiris in general." Yoshimura restocked the coffee cups, walking behind the counter. "But I'm surprised by this action- Osiris rarely goes out of his way to help others, especially humans. And now it appears he's experimenting. I can't help but wonder if he did the same to our Kaneki, hm…?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Tokyo Ghoul is owned and written by Sui Ishida. Destiny is owned by Bungie and written by Joe Staten. I own no characters, songs, or locations except for my OC's Kenji and Cecil.**_

**_That Said, Please Enjoy The Show!_**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sorrow's Path**

**Kenji/Cecil's House, 20th Ward**

Kenji sat alone in his room, looking over the package on his desk. He had a good feeling about what it was considering the weight and… sounds it made when he twisted or messed with it. "Okay…" He breathed, beginning to unwrap it. "Okay… Okay…"

"Okay…!" He said louder, pulling the last folds to reveal the blood-stained block of humans. His body felt rigid, cold and he trembled with fear and dread. His stomach was watering every second he stared at it. He grabbed the utensil beside him, his hand shaking as she struggled to move it closer. "It...It… I…"

_Ju... Just-Just don't about it… Yeah! J-Just don't think about it! _He repeated that sentence in his head, over and over as he began eating his 'meal.' He was grateful Cecil let him be in this moment, he couldn't imagine eating this in front of her.

_Don't think about it, Don't think about it, Don't think about it, Don't think about it. _He didn't stop repeating it until he was finally done eating. "Okay, done!" he screamed, crumbling up the bloodied paper and grabbing the matching red plate. He gunned it from his room and threw both the plate and paper in the trash, turning to never face it, ever again. "Cecil, you don't have to stay in your room anymore. I'm done now."

"Great, now I can finally get my soda." She said, walking into the room. "So how was it, it tasted like anything good?" Kenji groaned, walking to the table and falling face-first onto it. "I'm guessing no?"

"Don't screw with that, C! I-I just _ate_ a-" She smiled sadly and sat beside him, patting his back as he dropped his head onto the table.

"Hey now, it's not too bad." She soothed.

"How isn't it?! I'm a Half-Ghoul, a Ghoul that doesn't even exist in society, and I just had to eat a human and got told that an Eliksni commander is stalking my every move," Kenji groaned, banging his head harder. "God, I can't even go to college anymore! I risk eating somebody, or worse!"

"At least you haven't taken a bite out of me yet!" She bemused.

"I think that my body just has a tolerance to you, physically and mentally." He said, looking bluntly at her. He sighed, sitting back with tearful eyes. "All those hopes, all those dreams, all of it- All dropped like a dime, because of this." He glared at his body and choked up. "All burnt to the ground because I'm a Ghoul... A rip-off. A fake, non-existent, unreal-!"

And he froze. His mind began ticking and thinking, rethinking all of this suddenly- He was human before, weak, and unable to do anything aside from going to school. But now… Now he was a _Ghoul_, a Ghoul that technically didn't exist to the known public. Which meant that...

Kenji's eyes began widening, and his mind began to widen the possibilities he now had before him. The _plan_ he now had before him. "Kenji? Are you okay, man?" Cecil reached over to him, shaking his shoulder softly and snapping him out of it. "You spaced out there, I thought you were dead!"

"No, not this time blonde!" He called, smirking. "Just thinking. Thinking about something new, something familiar, and now old."

"Well, let's hear it."

"Well, do you remember the Vow I made so long ago? The uh…" He chuckled, leaning back with a dark look. "Our.. you know?"

The room grew a distinct cold, which enveloped Cecil entirely. Her smile faded, and it seemed as though someone else took her place. "That old fairy tale?" She questioned, narrowing her eyes as she leaned beside him. "You're still holding onto that dream."

It wasn't a question, and his nod all but confirmed it. "I never said I forgot it, but… misplaced it," He shrugged. "Beside's now seems like a perfect time to take it into consider-."

"No," She interrupted sharply. "It is not a good time to consider it."

"Cecil-!"

"No, Kenji!" She repeated louder.

"Please-!"

"Enough!"

"Will you just-!"

"_I said __**no!**_" She slammed her fist on the table, a clear look of anger that made Kenji stunned. She huffed, standing as she reeled herself back. "I'm tired, I'm sleepy. I'm not in the mood. Alright? I'm not doing this! I'm not going back out there, and we know exactly why."

"Please, Cee j-just listen to what I have to say!" Kenji begged, watching her walk away. "If not for the dream, then listen just for me! Please!"

"Kenji, we can't." She said sternly, pausing. "You _know_ we can't. Couldn't if we wanted to. We have no idea how much the world has changed outside our Ward, and I doubt Anteiku would willingly support us... You know that better than anyone."

"I..." Kenji frowned a bit, looking down a bit at her words. "Your right." He admitted with a sigh. "I'm sorry, I just… I-I'm trying to…. Struggling, I guess to process all of this."

"I know. And I'm sorry too, for snapping." She apologized with a tone of sympathy. "I'm trying to wrap my head around this too..."

"I'm not surprised- with everything we've learned today… It would certainly take a lot out of you."

"Yeah…" The blue-haired boy nodded softly. "Well, anyway enough talk. Go get some rest, C- you need it." He told her, waving her coolly. "No need to worry about me. I'll probably be up for a bit longer."

"Okay. Good night." Cecil nodded, taking her leave while Kenji sat back in his seat, humming. He wasn't lying when he said he was trying to understand all this… but he wasn't lying about _**it**_ too. He looked to his blades, glistening under the light above. "You know… We haven't put that basement of ours to good use…"

* * *

**Kaneki's Apartment, 20th Ward**

Kaneki felt his stomach gurgle, he heard how loud it was and gripped his hair in frustration. I can't do this, I can't do this…. He kept repeating to himself. But-I have to! No! NO! No, I don't, I…!

He breathed fast, saliva dripping out his lips as he shook violently. "Flesh, flesh… flesh, flesh, flesh! Flesh! FLESH! FLESH! FLESH! FLESH!" His whisper turned into a rant, louder and louder and tears threatened to return.

_"So, you're in the middle of the coin huh?"_ Kaneki squirmed more as he repeated his words, trying to silence the hallucination that was Rize Kaneshiro. She sat idly with that smile on her face, so carefree and happy. Taunting more so than happy. _"So you're not human, or a Ghoul huh? That's not a bummer though, is it?"_

Rize pulled herself next to Kaneki, laying on his bed as she spoke. "A second chance has come to you; cherish it! I know I would." She said, leaning atop him. Kaneki nearly screamed in terror at hugged him, getting closer to him. Much closer. "An appetizing meal of lift awaits you now… Such a lusciously alluring taste, the human body is…"

_"Once you've had a bite, you'll be stuck on it for all your life!"_ She licked her lips, giggling eerily as her Kakugan flared with evil intent. _"Besides, you like steak right? Well, just imagine what it's like for something to give even that a run for its money!"_

Kaneki snapped. He jumped to the table with a scream, staring down the human-no, his meal with hungry intent at Rize leaned on. _"Yes, do it! It's prepared extra rare, just for you I bet~!_" She continued, fueling the now starving Kaneki into doing it. He screamed, grabbing it, listening to the sounds of juicy blood shifting in the perfect frame it was! It would be perfect! It was perfect! It was his-

His phone rang, loud and enough to snap him out of the black-haired boy's hunger. Kaneki gasped, taking in whatever air he could before snapping in guilt. In one swoop, he grabbed the package of meat and threw it across the room with a scream of rage. "I don't need it!" He roared at the wall. "And I don't need _**you**_!"

He let it ring, grasping it when it went silent. Kaneki rushed to the door as soon as it did, grabbing his jacket as he slammed the front door with a thud. "Coffee… I'll just use his plan; stock up on coffee…." He told himself, rushing through the streetway towards the closet store.

One he did, it grew to the problem of finding the right coffee." Which one is better…? Blonde or Folgers?" He questioned before a hand took a cup from in front of him. "Oh! I-I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there!"

"Hey no worries, it's fine! No harm is done." The hazelnut haired man said. He wore black glasses, with a blue long sleeve shirt and light grey jeans. He fixed his glasses, mused at the younger's apology as he held the coffee. "Besides, can't blame you for liking Blonde. It's got a real body in it! Whatever that means…"

"Oh uh, right." After thanking the man, and paying for all his new coffee, Kaneki strolled back to his apartment. This should be enough to last at least a good while or so, he thought. Even so, that package is still there at home. I'll have to get rid of-

He froze. Something in the air caught his attention, something… new, familiar though. "What is that…" he whispered, looking at the closest ally. "That-That smell, I…."

I've smelled it before, Kaneki told himself. The image of his mother smiling in the kitchen, making his favorite food sent which his hunger above and beyond now. It smells like Mom's cooking! Where's it coming for….?

"There!" he cried out, nearly dropping his coffee as he began following the scent. He paced faster, breath becoming ragged at his Kakugan flared with desire. "Where, where, where is that coming from?"

It's close, the scent! He told himself, sprinting now as his mouth watered with joy. It's just beyond... "Here!" He screamed, turning the corner with glee.

Kaneki turned with a smile, looking at the Ghoul eating the human corpse. "Huh-?"

* * *

**Several hours later**

Cecil wasn't sure when she woke up- it was probably around 7 or 8 when she heard the crash. She moaned, opening her eyes slightly. "Ugh…. Whawasat….?" She mumbled out, falling back asleep. "Eh… it's probably nothing…."

Another bang. "Okay, I definitely heard that." She sat up, looking around her room with interest and a tense feeling which washed over her suddenly.

Another bang sent her out of bed, eyes shifting as she looked about the area. _What was that?_ She thought. _That bang sounded close. __**Too**__ close even..._

_Don't tell me that Eliksni is back…!_ She grimaced, grabbing her Umbrella. It was the closest thing she had right now and, even though it wouldn't do much to a Fallen Captain, it could still hurt in her hands. So, slowly she pulled the door and tiptoed from her to Kenji's room. "Ken..! Ken! Kenny…!" She whispered, poking the door opened to find he wasn't there. "Shit…!"

Another bang, one she could distinctly make out as something heavy being tossed around. It had to be a body judging by the echo it made- which it meant it had to be Kenji, either tossing something, someone, or… being tossed.

In a flash she jumped down the steps, eyeing the entire living room. Nothing… And then another bang, close by. _Lower?_ She thought, looking to the floor. _In the basement? How the hell could anyone know we have a basement...?_

_I-no. Doesn't matter. Making sure Kenji is safe comes first_. Cecil lowered her guard ever so, walking to the side of the staircase and opening a door which led down below. The second she opened it, the blonde heading down below, arriving into what looked to be a basement turned training room.

It was roughly the size of the house's perimeter, built with bamboo silk walling, wooden beams to keep the area balanced, small electric lanterns all connected to the far wall by the entrance, and training ground in front of the empty weapons room, sealed off by two shojis. Standing on the training floor, kneeling on the tatami mats was Kenji, huffing furiously at the wooden test dummy a few feet away.

In his hands were the Yukimura blades, primed and unscathed. When she saw them, Cecil let out a sigh and lowered her guard; she knew _now_ what was happening. "Good grief…" She mumbled, snickering a bit as Kenji rushed forward with a battle cry at the dummy. Not that it did much good as the Yukimura blades didn't break down or even dent the dummy, instead of redirecting the energy into Kenji and sending him back to the floor.

"Dammit!" he growled, looking at his swords. "What the hell?! Why can't I hit this damn dummy…? Did I… Did I get scammed out, and got bad swords as karma?"

"Well!" Cecil spoke up, making the blue-haired boy jump slightly. "Maybe it's because the blades can't detect any RC Cells in the target; thereby eliminating the dummy as a potential threat."

"That's a thing? That's possible? What the hell, why didn't he tell me that…?"

"Probably because Mithrax or this Osiris guy thought you'd be fighting Ghouls- not wooden toys." Kenji sighed, looking away with a pout that made Cecil smile. "That and your stance is pretty shitty if I want to be real. Your stance is off, you didn't land your cut- let alone _aim_ where it was going- properly, and you need to stop rushing in blindly."

"Jeez… why don't you just be my teacher then?"

"I could…. But we both know you wouldn't survive that."

"I could-!"

"_Not._" She giggled cheekily, before sighing. She knew he wasn't going to give up on this. Because she hadn't given up on her dream either… And if that was the case, then that meant she'd have to do the one thing she didn't enjoy doing. "I mean…." She rubbed her forehead before giving him a look. "I'll help where I can, but it'll be up to you to pick up where I don't."

"Hm?" Kenji looked up to Cecil with shock.

"If we train, we train _hard._ Day in and day out. Trial and error all the way through." She continued. "You can break from time to time, but you need to put in your all afterward. The things I will put you through can and will determine whatever happens on the battlefield. We'll train through every course I've been through, and against whatever scenario we may encounter… and who knows? Maybe that Fallen Captain will be able to help from time to time."

"I'll do it…!" He said firmly, pulling himself to his feet now. "So then… When will we start, Cecil-_Sensei?"_

"First off, just Cecil- no need for Sensi. I'm not one for that sort of formality." She waved, smirking as she raised her Umbrella as it crackled with energy. "And we start- _**NOW!**_"

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the 8th Ward**

As Kenji and Ceil began their training, two men quietly walked through the large halls of Hande International Airport. As always, the airport was buzzing with energy as people and Ghouls -hidden in disguise- came in and out, leaving for other parts of Japan or out to Europe. Glass paneling lined the walls and roof, letting sunlight glow across the crowds coming and passing.

The voice in question came from a man barely in his 20's, dressed in a business-like suit underneath a knee-length white trench coat, with pinstripe pants, matching black shoes and a pair of round eyeglasses hung from his collar. His hair was unique, to say the least, being white fading into black from the top with a somewhat messy style to it. His skin was somewhat pale, and his eyes black-silvery eyes. "It's been so long since I came back to Japan…" The man sighed, glancing over the people passing by. "I wonder how much has changed since then?"

He hummed, frowning a bit in confusion. "That's strange we were supposed to meet up with someone here, but… Well, no ones here!"

"Do you think they forgot about us, sensei?" A voice from the other figure spoke up. Unlike the Investigator, he wore a dark blue hoodie with white linings and the hood up, with black dress pants, matching black shoes, and dark gloves.

"With our luck? Probably, thanks to this Binge Eater Ghoul I was told about." The investigator replied, before shaking his head and picking up his silver briefcase. "Well, we better get going to HQ. Who knows? We may run into them on the way there…!"

"Yes, sensei!" _Finally… I'm back home. I wonder if you're still around… big brother?_


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Tokyo Ghoul is owned and written by Sui Ishida. Destiny, Destiny 2, and all Expansions or owned by Bungie and written by Joe Staten. I own no character, songs with the single exceptions of OC's Kenji Hendaiake, Cecil Lant, and others in the future._**

_**That Said, Please Enjoy the Show!**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Survival of The fittest**

**20th Ward, Earlier**

"Huh?" Kaneki slowly felt the smile on his face begin to twitch, fading away along with his joy at the sight before him. It was an older man-no, a Ghoul eating the corpse of a dead person.

_I don't believe this…. The scent, the-the smell I was dire to eat, was from a corpse?! _Kaneki felt tears begin to form as he fell to his knees, sobbing silently as the Ghoul saw he had an audience.

"What the-? Oh, hello. I didn't see you there!" the Ghoul said softly, offering a smile to the One-Eyed boy. "It's alright, I won't hurt you."

"Rgh, here you go!" The Ghoul tugged on a big piece of flesh, blood oozing across the floor as Kaneki inhaled. He shot his head up, mouth-watering with tearful eyes as the Ghoul held the meat to him. "I'm Kazuo Yoshida. Please, take it. I have more than enough to-"

The Ghoul, Kazuo was cut off by a loud snap which ripped his head clean off, sending it across the alleyway. Kaneki's eyes fell with Kazuo's corpse, splattering blood across his jacket as a new character began forward.

"Hmph…. As always, you seem to just never understand Yoshida." A terrifying aura came over Kaneki as he very easily recognized the voice that was upset at the headless body. "Don't come into my territory and what do you do? Come into my- huh?"

The voice came closer into the light of the alley, glasses shimmering with dark interest. "Well, well, well - this is a sight for sore eyes! Didn't we just run into one another at the convenience store?" He mused at the petrified boy. "Well, sadly you walked down the wrong alley punk, and now I don't have to play -Guy anymore…!"

In the instant his Kakugo glowed he was on him, swooping Kaneki off the floor by the ring of his collar and pinning him to the wall. "Listen up, brat- this is MY turf: MY feeding grounds, got it? Normally I'd say get lost, but I'm guessing we didn't just so happen to meet? What, been planning this out or something huh?"

"No-! Augh…. No, I…!" Kanaki gaped, hacking out a bit of saliva as he pleaded. "No, you-you don't understand! I-I didn't know this was your area, I swear! I was-"

"Okay, stop!" The Ghoul huffed, his eyes twitching as Kaneki's heart beat faster. "Let me stop you right there. Imagine this- your girlfriend is lying on the ground, naked, and next to her is a guy with his pants down saying, "I didn't do it! I swear I was just passing through!"... Now imagine what you think I would do to that guy?"

_Oh please no…. Please don't….._ Kaneki whimpered as the grip tightened, and his vision blurred at the collar grip around his neck. "I'd kill him." The Ghoul stated with a sinister smile, raising his arm when…..

"Hey, Shitty Nishiki! Since when the hell was this _your_ feeding ground?" A familiar voice came from above, and the older of the two looked up to see a familiar face to Kaneki. It was Touka! Dressed in a white school uniform with a very unamused look. "This is the former turf of _Rize,_ not you."

"Touka Kirishima…." Nishiki breathed, tossing Kaneki aside in anger. Touka dropped down, landing gently as he continued. "I'm not sure if you fence-sitters know about this, but that purple Binge-Eater hag is dead!"

"God you're a croak- no shit she's dead! But since when does that make it your right to make this place your own? Sounds like a joke in its own right, considering _we're _the ones overseeing the 20th Ward!"

"You… fence-sitting…!" Nishiki seethed, growling to himself. "I won't sit here and hear this crap! This place used to be _my_ area when that Rize chick showed up and threw everything off balance! But now that she's dead… and no one else is here to claim it… that, therefore, makes it mine again! So unless you've got a bone to pick, get lost!"

"These feeding ground aren't yours even now; they're to be distributed to the weaker Ghoul groups, you can't just make yourself kind of the fucking mountain, prick!" Touka called out with an amused grin. "Besides, you lost this area because you got your ass handed to you. So in the end, you _had_ to give it up."

Nishiki was pissed- no, he was livid now. Here he was taking his place back in the Ward, and then this fence-sitting bitch had to come up and ruin it like always! "You know…. Being insulated by some emo punk like you _really_ pissed me off!" He snapped, rushing forward. He swung his leg at the smirking Touka, who merely ducked and skid to the skid smoothly.

"Punks like me? Well, it beats being an asshat who thinks he's old and cool."

"Shut up!" He yelled, spinning on his heel and swiping at her. This time Touka struck back, though the connection was so instant it seemed as though she was affected, only Nishiki who stumbled to a stop. He blinked, turning to her darkly. "What that… What'd you-?"

He was cut off as bloodshot out from all across his frame, drenching him as he gaped and sputtered at the mass of new injuries. "A-Aguhh…. YOU BITCH!" He spat out through saliva and blood.

"Wanna keep going? I got all day!" Touka taunted, her smirk darker and eyes flashing a bright red. Nishiki huffed, keeping still. He knew he was beaten, as much as his pride argues otherwise. But he'd be back for these brats, that he could promise. So with that, the brown-haired man growled and rushed past Kaneki, vanishing into the dark. Touka sighed. "Good grief, what a pain…"

She looked at both Yoshida and the corpse. One smelled absolutely disgusting… the other smelled good. "You better take that meat, wealing." She ordered, glancing at Kaneki before taking a look at the human meat. "This guy has enough that you'll last a good month or so… Great, now I'll have to as to help out and-"

"W...What is this?" Touka turned at the question, looking to find Kaneki staring at the corpses of both the human and the Ghoul. "What are Ghouls…. Killing each other for food? W-What is this, it…. This life is horrible!" He cried.

Touka grimaced as Kaneki ranted, but she couldn't deny it. The life of a Japanese Ghoul sucked, a lot; they were borderline invisible, if they ever revealed themselves the CCG easily brought the hammer of death on them, and very few were able to leave the country without being caught. Well, unless you were born in Elikar, then you got lucky. "I'm gonna take a random guess and assume that by the looks of things…" She hummed, looking over the trembling boy. "You haven't eaten yet, have you?'

Like before, Kaneki's mouth began to water despite his denial. "How could I?! I-I'm not, I…. I won't do it!" He argued.

"Your stupid, you know?" She groaned, fixing her crouch and staying still for a moment. "You know it'll only get worse if you don't. Then again if you won't eat, I can help with that...!"

She clenched her hand, fist sailing deeply into the human remains and pulling out a piece of bloodied innards with a sickening sound. She jumped and spun on her heel, catching Kaneki off guard as she slammed the meat into his face, right into his mouth! _"EAT IT!"_ She barked, ignoring the gagged and muffled choking of Kaneki.

The black-haired half-Ghoul struggled to move, let alone think as his senses were overloaded with energy. Adrenaline exploded inside and for a moment he felt as if he was floating in heaven. Finally, reality clicked for him, and violently Kaneki reacted, thrashing a bit as Touka gave up and pulled away.

"Oh God...O-Oh God I-I just, I-I...I..." He sputtered and squirmed, trying to speak and think as Touka gave him a look. _That _look. The same one he'd seen from Kenji, one of disappointment and anger. And he _hated_ it.

"What is it? Just eat it!" She told him, almost pleading for a split-second, though it only made him tense more with dread.

"J-Just eat-? How?! How do I just... I-No! I can't! It's impossible-!

"Why?"

"Why do you think?!" He finally burst, his anger flooding over as he yelled. "Why do you even care?! This isn't right... Not for me, not for you. Not for anyone! E-Eat a human, a-a person...? No, there's no way..." Touka rolled her eyes, taking with a deadpanned gaze before she heard his next words, "I'm human! So don't you compare me to you _**monsters!"**_

Whatever happened next was so far. Kaneki was on the ground and the next he was being held by his jaw, crying in pain as Touka sent him into the concrete wall. "You've got some guts, I mean who the _**hell**_ do you think you are telling me that!?" She seethed in anger. She let go, kicking him to the side as she continued with a sharp kick to the head. "Admittedly you're not a Ghoul, but you sure as shit ain't human either."

"And as far as I know, there's no place for a person who can't choose one side or the other." She finished, somewhat enjoying Kaneki's mortified look to her as the gravity of his situation struck him. "But hey, those are just my thoughts," She said, turning away. "If you want to be a Ghoul eat; if you want to be a human, either drink coffee or starve. But I'm gonna tell you this much - a Ghoul's hunger is an absolute hell of itself. But you'll figure out on your own..."

With that, she vanished and left Kaneki to his pain and thoughts. In all honestly, he knew the truth, he was just in incredible denial. But... Her works sparked some form of hope in him - would he be able to return to the society he was used to knowing? He may be a half-breed now, yes but... was that really a bad thing? The world of today wasn't exactly the greatest or normal.

_Is there a place in the world for me anymore? Someone neither human nor Ghoul but... __**Both?**_ He questioned, putting a hand to his jaw as the pain faded. _I mean, I've relied on myself most of the time? But…. Could I really go further in that, to isolate myself forever...?_

More and more he began to sink into his pain and sorrow... that is until he felt his phone vibrate. He perked up, taking out his phone. It was from Hide:_** Dying Of Loneliness! Not up for Asian History huh... Still, need notes?**_ _Oh, Hide... _He chuckled softly. "That's right... I do have a place somewhere." Kaneki mumbled, a faint smile coming over his face as he pulled himself up. _And as long as I have that, I'll make it!_

* * *

**Kami University, 20th Ward**

It was the following morning and the first time in what felt like ever, Kaneki was finally returning to college. _It feels like forever..._ Kaneki hummed, walking with soft steps through Kami's front gate. Since he didn't really have much to work with in regards to... _that_, he compensated with a white, square-shaped medical eyepatch. _Well, it's not the best option, but it's one I can definitely work with and playoff. Just gotta make sure not to stand out too much..._

Silent he walked forward, backpack in tow with a stomach that painfully began to twist at the smell of human food. He was starting to regret this already. It was bad enough he was feeling the soreness after that Nishiki guy and Touka's lashings, which somehow made his hunger grow. He tried to suppress it... But it came back like a personally gifted slap to the face when he saw a pair of students eating.

"Goddammit..." He moaned in sadness, quickly passing by the cafe. And just as he did...

"...dddduuuuuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDEEEEE!" Kaneki jumped at the sudden crashing of hands on his shoulders, and he was spun instantly to see a familiar, and genuinely, friendly face. "Where've you been, man?!" Hide cried, shaking him frantically with a 'distressed' look. "I've been so bored, you left me in Asian History! And what's with the eyepatch? And what about...?!"

As Hide ranted on Kaneki's gaze turned aside. This scenario seemed... so familiar to him. For a moment he thought before it clicked; this was how Hide used to greet him in elementary when they first met. Looking back, it was such a distant memory. But... he knew the reason _why_ it was so distant to him... "HELLOOO! Earth to Kaneki, you read me over?!" Hide called, snapping his friend back to reality.

"I-I'm here, Hide! No need to worry!" He reassured with a small smile. "It's just been a long week is all..."

"Well, that's good to hear." He said, letting go. "After Big Girl, I got worried you got food poisoning or something." He turned, gesturing for Kaneki to follow. "Anyways, aside from finally seeing you, you think you can come with me? The School Festival Committee wants me to pick something up and since Kenji's out, they need me to get last year's Festival recordings from Nishio."

"I guess so, it'd be a nice walk anyhow." And so the duo took off, passing by the school buildings and through the courtyard where more people ate food. Kaneki winced. "Mgh..."

"Hey, Kaneki...?"

"Hm?"

"Have... have you been eating properly?" In an instant, every single alarm inside the black-haired boy switched on. "I'm only asking cause you're looking a bit hot." Hide continued, still looking ahead as they walked. "I won't pry into it, but try to eat at least a bit man. Can't keep taking you to the hospital, you know?"

Kaneki chuckled. "Yeah, I know." He said, sighing mentally with relief. As much as he wanted to say he was caught off by this, he couldn't. Unlike most people, Hide's intuition was a sixth sense with a mind of its own; he could call out things no one else would notice or see, sometimes good and beneficial, other times... not so much. And now that Kaneki was... this, he couldn't help but feel dread and worry build up again.

The mere thought of Hide discovering or knowing what he was now made him tremble somewhat in silence. What would happen then? Would he lose Hide, his best friend gone forever in the blink of an eye? _No... I won't let that happen. I can't let him find out what I am,_ Kaneki told himself firmly. _I can't. I __**won't.**_

Finally the moment of truth, they'd arrived at the senior dorms. "Aaaand, here we are." Hide mused before he tossed the door open. "Hey, Nishio-!"

"Maybe you should knock first, you moro-" Kaneki was cut off by a _very_ loud scream, making both freeze. In the dark dorm room sat an older boy in a chair, back facing them with a girl around his age sitting on his lap... half-undressed. In a flash, her face went scarlet and she immediately jumped off the boy's lap, rushing out the room with a squeal of embarrassment.

"God... Dammit, Nagachika!" The guy growled, fixing himself with a tsk. "You know I hate when my territory is violated! I mean for God's sake, don't you have any respect for your elders?"

Hide let out a nervous chuckle. "Hehe... Y-Yeah, sorry. I don't have an excuse to pull this time."

"Funny, your loud mouth tells otherwise."

"Well... I mean... You know the..."

"Told you." Kaneki nudged his friend's side, rolling his eyes as a certain... scent caught his attention. It made him pause. _Is... is that coffee?_

"Hm?" The senior, Nishio, finally turned to face Hide and his friend... For a moment it seemed as if time froze as they stared at one another. Hide didn't seem to notice it, but neither seemed to notice him. It was him... Nishiki Nishio, the same man who'd met Kaneki in the alley last night.

Kaneki was now _**REALLY**_ starting to regret coming to school today. "Oh, right! Sorry, I forgot to say this," Hide gestured to the frozen Kaneki. "Is my best friend, Ken Kaneki! We've known each other since elementary!"

Nishiki seemed to snap back to reality, a sly smirk coming over his face. "Really? So your Kaneki, huh...?" He pulled himself up, walking up to Kaneki. He stopped until he was directly in front of the half-Ghoul, who's mind flashed with the events of the earlier night as his smirk turned dark and sinister. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kaneki."


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Tokyo Ghoul is owned and written by Sui Ishida. Destiny, Destiny 2 and all Expansions or owned by Bungie and written by Joe Staten. I own no character, songs with the single exceptions of OC's Kenji Hendaiake, Cecil Lant, and others in the future._**

_**That Said, Please Enjoy the Show!**_

* * *

Normal speech- "Hello"  
Radio/TV/Hallucination- _"Hello"_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Ghoul's Deception**

**Kami University, 20th Ward**

_You are kidding me…. _Kaneki whispered to himself with dreading realization. _Ghouls…. Wh-Why are Ghouls here? In the places that I belong to?!_

It was a nightmare like a hell froze over and Nishiki was the Devil. It took everything in his power not to rush out the room or shove Hide behind him. But he held out his shaking hand with the strongest face he could muster. "Nice to meet you, Kaneki." Nishiki Nishio said with a sharp, sinister grin as they shook hands.

"A-A pleasure to meet you too, Nishiki," Kaneki replied, wincing at the pressure Nishiki in the shake before the upperclassman turned away.

"So you need some files or something, right Nagachika?" Nishiki asked, and Hide nodded and began explaining what he needed. After a few seconds of shuffling at his desk, Nishiki sighed. "Damn, not here. Nagachika, look over at the shelf behind you it'll probably be there."

"You got it! Kaneki," Hide called to his friend. Kaneki blinked back to reality, looking towards the blonde. "Help us out, will ya? You look through the drawers."

"Y-Yeah, sure!" _W-What's he doing? Why isn't he threatening to rip out my organs or something?_ Kaneki questioned as the three shifted through the rooms boxes and shelves. _Why is he acting so…? Normal?_

Suddenly Nishiki ran a hand through his hair in a frustrated manner. "That's right, I took it home last month! Damn. And you need that disc, right?"

"Yeeeeep."

"Shit, okay. Tell you what; I know it's a pain and all, but I don't live too far. If you want we can swing by and get it right now." The moment he said that Kaneki soaked up in fear.

"Your place, seriously?" _H-His place?_ Both freshmen repeated.

"Well, where else? I think I left it in my room, but if we don't leave now we'll have to sort through all that crap." Nishiki remarked.

"Dang, oh well. Guess we'll be going." Hide looked over to Kaneki. "Sorry, man. I hate to ditch you but we need that old retail data. As much as I hate to, we'll have to hang out some other time."

"…..A-Alright." On the inside though, Kaneki thrashing and screaming at the top of his lungs. Thrashing with anger, fear, sadness, any emotion he could throw at Nishiki's direction. _Nishiki is a Ghoul, and yet here he is acting a normal life. And __**I'm**__ the only person who knows what he is under that smile. Great._

A thought passed through Kaneki's head. Fear too real to come true, yet it was indeed possible. _Hide…. I can't let him go to his possible death…._

"Excuse me, but do you mind if I tag along?" Kaneki quickly asked, catching their attention.

"Dude, are you alright? I mean you're still recovering and all, so…." Hide trailed off. He and Kaneki stared into their eyes, both thinking differently. Kaneki was praying Hide didn't get anything; Hide was getting all sorts of vibes off Kaneki like he was stuck in a corner all of a sudden. It was strange, he never acted out like this!

"Eh, sure what's the harm? I mean it's not like I'm going to let him in or anything." Nishiki said, turning to his computer for a sec. He shut it off, quietly pulling out his phone and walking to the far wall. "Just give me a sec, have to make a call."

"Right!" Hide said, before he leaned close to Kaneki with a perplexed look. "What's gotten into you all of a sudden? You've been a social butterfly."

"W-Well um, you know I just-I haven't been out since recovering! So it doesn't seem fair to head home while you get all the fun, you know what I mean?" Kaneki gave a weary smile to his best friend, hoping he'd buy it.

Hide had a somewhat nerved look in his eyes, but he shrugged it off. "Well, if Nishio's okay with it…."

"Hey, Nagachika! How much did you see?" Nishiki snapped at the blond.

"Who me?" Hide joked

"No the wall behind you-Oh course you!"

_It's weird,_ Kaneki pondered as they left. _There are so many Ghouls turning up where I normally am at, but why? Is it me? No…. No, it's not that; they've always been here. I just never noticed until now. It was me who wandered into their world, not the other way around…._

* * *

**Basement, Kenji and Cecil's house**

Kenji groaned as he fell back, flipping to his feet and rushing forward. He swung his first blade, colliding with XOL before Cecil countered with a slash from her secondary. "Faster. Don't let up; look for any opening and exploit it." She called, rushing him with an RC round from her Quinque. Both clashed sharply, Kenji defending with both Yukimura blades as Cecil pressed on. "And don't let your guard down!"

In a flash she slashed his forearm, making him loosen his guard. Cecil brought up XOL and sent it into firing mode, crashing its blade covers down and firing at the floor. Kenji was thrown back while Cecil skidded to a stop, a look of sternness in her eyes.

She caught him and crashed her knee into his leg, sending him down before stomping her heel over his check. "You let your guard down." She said, deactivating the umbrella-shaped Quinque. "Keeping your guard is good, but it means nothing if your enemy can distract or hit you in any other open area. Always move fast to avoid enemy hits, because they'll come in any and every shape or form."

Kenji hissed, biting his tongue at the mark the sharp point left. It felt hot to the touch, and no amount of covering was helping. "Fuck! Ow…. You weren't kidding about that Quinque of yours…." Kenji moaned, pulling himself up.

"Well, what's there to say? It's a Quinque, not a flimsy gardening tool." She said, looking over the for a moment. She sighed, brushing off a simple memory before walking over to Kenji as he steadied himself with one of his blades. "So, training report: go."

"Ghoul investigators rank from Rank 3, the lowest and start of a career to Special Class Investigator, the highest possible rank." He started, fixing his stance a bit more.

"Can an Investigator get into the CCG _without_ graduation?"

"A very rare case, and only admitted by CCG Chairman Tsuneyoshi Washuu."

"Correct. What about Ghoul Rating?"

"Ghoul rating is determined by how strong and dangerous a Ghoul is. The ranking is C-Rated, B-Rated, A-Rated, S Minus-Rated, S Plus-Rated, SS-Rated, and finally SSS-Rated."

"Quinques; How do Investigators get them?" She continued.

"Investigators in combat have to wait and visually verify the Ghoul's RC Type before they can kill said Ghouls and remove the Kakukou organ. Most are permitted use on the field by Rank 2, with Rank 3 Investigators using firearms that shoot RC laced Bullets."

"All known Quinque-Types."

"Ukaku, Kokaku, Rinkaku, Bikaku, Kakuja, and Chimera."

"Known CCG members here in the 20th Ward."

"Koutarou Amon and Kuro Mado, both First Rank Investigators."

"Gold star," Cecil remarked. "You got brains, but it won't get you too far in a fight, Ghoul, Human or otherwise."

"Oh, come on! I can't be that bad."

"Well let's see; you swing your Quinques like baseball bats, you slouch whenever you take a "stance," and you can't hold over after a hit like that for shit." She said. "Honestly? We have a lot to work on…"

"Great," he groaned. "More pain."

"Oh, don't be a baby; pain lets you know you're alive. Now, let's take it from the top!"

* * *

**Nerima Station, 20th ward**

"Anyways, since we're getting close you want a Taiyaki?" Nishiki suggested to the pair.

"Sure, so as long as you're the one buying." Hide replied.

"U-Um, yeah I guess I'll take one."

"You boys are lucky, just made this batch!" the cake maker said happily, handing the upperclassman their food.

"By the way, Kaneki are you in any clubs?" Nishiki called.

"No, I wanted to be but I've been a really big social butterfly," Kaneki remarked.

"Heh, funny. You're quite the opposite compared to your friend Nagachika here." He responded. "I should warn you then that if you don't get ahead in life, it'll suck."

Kaneki silently watched Nishiki, studying him as he opened his mouth. _No way, that's impossible-I thought Ghouls couldn't eat human food! _And yet, he watched with shock as Nishiki bit into the Taiyaki, gulping it down. N-No way… No way! How can he eat that, or stomach it better yet?!

"Ha! Just the right sweetness, they might just taste better than the ones I have last time!" Nishiki exclaimed.

Hide nodded as he bit down again, looking over to his friend. "Mmm, You gonna eat yours, Kaneki?" he asked.

Kaneki puffed his cheeks in annoyance. "I am! Just not hungry yet," He said, putting into his bag.

"Wow, stealing off Nishio here for food? That's low, Kaneki!"

"Shut up, Hide!" How strange, Nishiki blends in so well with people it's impossible to assume he's a Ghoul, Kaneki told himself. He's just a normal student, Hide and the other students would never guess… Still, it's kind of impressive; a Ghoul with terrifying anger can blend in with society so easily. I wonder if I'll ever be at that level of society blending.

"Alright, turn this corner and we're here!" Hide nodded and turned to find….

"What the-it's a dead end?"

"Yup. Sorry for this," In a flash, Nishiki rushed up and crashed his leg into Hide's side. The blonde was send flying directly into the alleyway, tumbling into the garbage as he fell unconscious. Nishiki grinned, fixing his glasses. "But you don't want to see this next."

"Hide!" Kaneki screamed in horror, not noticing Nishiki step behind him.

"Won't lie, I didn't expect any other Ghouls to be on campus," He stared, grasping Kaneki by the neck. He choked up in fear as the hazelnut haired Ghoul smiled sweetly. "Or that it'd be you of all-Wait, hold on…."

He sniffed the air-no, he sniffed Kaneki before continuing, "That smell, you smell like a _female_ Ghoul! How disgusting…Then again, did you think I'll keep acting nice and friendly after waltzing into my territory, again? Can't help but wonder why I never noticed you…."

"Ngh-Ghk!" Kaneki struggled to keep himself from screaming in terror like before. He looked towards Hide, fear clutching his heart when he saw his knocked out friend.

"What, worried about Nagachika? I can't tell, Kaneki." Nishiki taunted. The black-haired Ghoul looked in confusion at his next words. "You're a real piece of work, you know? You were going to eat him, weren't you?'

"Huh?!"

"Don't act dumb," Nishiki growled, slamming him to the wall. "I mean there's nothing like getting to know your next meal, and then that moment; that single moment where a person that trusts you look back with betrayal over their face. The look of pure anguish, the fear of knowing they couldn't trust you it-it-it-!"

He was trembling, a part of Kaneki feared he was going to burst out crying or something. He grimaced as he realized he was giggling creepily, smiling with an inhumane stare as he ranted on. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT'S LIKE?! DO YOU KANEKI?!"

Kaneki blinked, starting now to struggle as he realized what he was saying. "E-Eat Hide?! No, never I… I'm not like you monsters!" he screamed to his face.

Nishiki's face twitched. "Rgh, like I told that brat Touka…." He crashed his hand right into Kaneki's stomach, making the black-haired boy scream in agony as blood swept down his lips. "I hate when punks like you talk back to me."

"And I'm a bit sad, I cut through your body like paper!" He finished, tossing Kaneki to the floor with a thud. His stomach gurgled, and Nishiki winced with a groan, walking towards Hide's lying form. "All this movement's making me sick to my stomach, damn…. Must be that Taiyaki crap I ate. I don't get how humans eat that stuff, it tastes like absolute horse crap."

Kaneki forced himself next to the wall, his wall sliding up against it as Nishiki forced himself to vomit onto Hide's face. "Sorry, Kaneki looks like I fouled up on your food!" He placed his foot over Hide's head, gesturing to his body as Kaneki started with fear. "Hide says you've both been best friends for a long time, right? So when were you planning on eating him?

"What, were you choosing the right place to do it? C'mon tell me, Kaneki!" He stomped his foot down several times, making Hide's forehead bleed out as he ranted insanely. "What were you planning to do, hm? Tell me! Tell me! Violating other food is very… heh, it's very-"

"Stop it, you monster…" Nishiki froze as Kaneki gurgled words, glaring at him with clenched teeth. "He's not food. Take your foot off of him…."

"What? This one?!"

"S…Stop…." Kaneki pulsed now with surging adrenaline and rage. In an instant, he rushed to his feet with his bag in hand; his closet weapon. "GET OFF OF HIM!"

Nishiki laughed as Kaneki charged with a battle cry, easily sliding aside. "Seriously? You're fighting me with your bag, what are you an old lady?!" He sneered, grabbing Kaneki by the arms and slashing his leg into his side. Kaneki was thrown far back, out of the alleyway as Nishiki stepped forward. "How'd you like that, punk? My kick hurts like hell, right? It's about…. Eh, around Touka or Yomo's strength I say."

_Dammit, my stomach wounds…!_ Kaneki grit his teeth as Nishiki crouched next to him, grasping him by the hair. "You just don't get it, do you? Humans are food for us Ghouls, that's just how life is; they are our food, things for us to eat." He explained, smiling at Kaneki's futile resistance. "What's so fun about making your food think it's your friend?"

"But-But I _am_ telling the truth!" Kaneki sputtered out.

"Eh, whatever. But you do realize keeping Nagachika as a friend is very risky; he may act like a moron but he's good at catching on to things before others real quick." Nishiki said, making Kaneki twitch with fear. "I mean you saw how he tried to persuade you from coming with us. Hell, he may have very well sensed something off about me!"

"And then there's this…" He flicked off Kaneki's eyepatch, letting it fall as Kaneki revealed his single Kakugan. "You can't even control your eyes, so it's only a matter of time before you get caught." He lifted Kaneki, looking at his pained face as he growled, "Get up. Unless you want me to kill Nagachika instead?"

"N-No…. Get away from him!" Kaneki yelled, gritting his teeth as anger took over. Nishiki enjoyed it, tossing Kaneki back so they could fight. Needless to say, Kaneki was far from athletic, he couldn't land a single hit on Nishiki.

Nishiki groaned in boredom. "Man, this is sad. Try to dodge this, Kaneki!" Before he could react, Kaneki was thrown straight into past Hide, crashing to wooden planks and leftover debris. He barely could move, making a whimper of a groan as he struggled to breathe.

_I…. I can't do it. There's no way…. How did she take on this guy…?_ Kaneki felt sigh build up in his chest, yet it never made itself out. _I'm getting hungry…._ "Well I'm done!" he heard Nishiki call out. "I could have just used my Kagune but that didn't feel right; no reason to waste any more energy-"

As he trailed off, Kaneki forced his head up to see Nishiki looking down at Hide, his hand tugging softly as his pants. "Thank God!" Kaneki whispered. "He's only unconscious…."

"Either that, or he's great at pretending," Nishiki mused, finally revealing his Kagune; a cyan-blue tail-like appendage with a pair of sharp ends, red and white veins glistening in the alleyway. He lifted his leg, his Bikaku wrapped around, ready to kill. "Sayonara, Nagachika!"

_No… Stop it, don't do it_! Kaneki screamed inside, biting his lips as fear began to take over. Fear that he was about to lose his friend, his closet friend. He felt that same fear once, it's was for a dumb reason yet but, he felt it when he was first in elementary. No one had ever really reached out to him like Hide, he was possibly the only one to talk with him aside from Kenji, and that alone was a stretch.

And now that fear was back to haunt him; the fear of having no one else to care about him, to _want_ to help him! _He reached out to me then, when no one else would and this is how I repay him….? No….__**NO**__! _Kaneki grits his teeth as he forced himself upwards. _I refuse…. I can't…! I don't want Hide to die! NO! I won't let that happen__**! I won't leave my best friend to die!**_

Inhuman adrenaline roared into Kaneki's veins as his Kakugan flared with energy and a drive to kill. His jacket stretched out as it exploded with blood, revealing a set of four long tendrils which itched for a fight. "That's… something I won't let happen!" Kaneki screamed, looking at Nishiki with a look of pure hatred.

He screamed and let his Rinkaku rush forward, giving Nishiki barely any room to jump out of the way. It worked, and the Bikaku Ghoul set his Kagune out to slice down Kaneki. Instead, it Kaneki an opening he gratefully exploited. In an instant, he grabbed onto Nishiki's Kagune and rode it right back to its owner. "You bastard! What the hell is this?!" Nishiki snarled, trying to land a kick.

He tensed with newfound doubt as Kaneki's Rinkaku blocked the kick, giving the latter enough time to react. He grasped Nishiki by his raised leg and his opposite arm and slammed all four red tendrils right into his chest. Nishiki screamed as Kaneki began tearing apart Nishki's torso, sending blood spattering as he pulled in and took out more blood. "Stop it! Stop it! You'll kill me, you idiot! I'm gonna die! DIEDIEDIEDIE! I"LL DIE!"

Kaneki paid no heel to Nishiki's pleading, finally slamming his body into the concrete walls. Nishiki groaned, barely having enough strength to stare at Kaneki's heavy breathing face. "That-That's Rize's Kagune….D-Damn it…. Yo-ou Ass-hole…." With that, he fell unconscious.

Kaneki's breathing finally lowered, and he turned towards Hide who was seemingly bathed in Nishiki's blood. "Hide, thank God you…." He froze at the smell. _Oh God,_ he breathed in realization. _This smell….._

He slouched forward as his stomach seemingly ate itself in pain, screaming as he felt the voices began talking again. _"Wow, he sure looks tasty~"_ His eyes widened with dread as Rize crouched beside Hide, staring him over with a smile. _"What a fragrant aroma, I'm getting hungry just looking at him…"_

"Stop it, stop trying to make me hungry; Hide is not food!" Kaneki screamed out. Rize rolled her eyes, walking up next to him.

"_Look closely at your friend here and tell what you see. There's a perfect meal awaiting you; and with the other Ghoul out of the question, he's all your's isn't he?"_ She mused.

Kaneki twitched, his Kakugan burning more with hunger as he did. "He does look…. Kind of tasty. And you-your right, there-there's no one to take this from me!" Kaneki gave a grin, an evil sinister grin as he giggled darkly. "He looks so appetizing-?!"

He blinked, snapping out of his trance as he realized the words he said. "No… No, stop it! Stop making me hungry!" He screamed, clutching his head as Rize laughed.

"Come on, I'm not saying anything!" he nearly screamed out for help when he felt arms wrap around his waist. _"There's no need to hold back, I mean you've done nothing wrong!"_

She continued to talk, even as Kaneki tried to silence her by banging his head on the walls around them. _"Quickly, now! You should let loose on your real desires…."_

"M-My desires?"

"_Think to what I said before, Kaneki-Kun. He's yours, and yours alone….!"_

A-All of him? Yes, he is…." Kaneki felt foam forming at the sides of his lips as he began giving in to the desire to eat, looking toward Hide as his stare grew more evil and insane. He cackled, looking around as he jerked towards Hide and fell to his knees. "Your right! Yourrightyourrightyourright! This is my meal; my treat for making it this far-right?! I HAVE to eat him!"

"Because Hide is my friend!" he screamed, his eyes twitching as he drooled more. "Hide is my best friend, so it's only right that I get to have him!" He finally opened his mouth, ready to take his-

Suddenly a figure dropped down from above, making Kaneki look up from Hide. He saw it was Touka, glaring at him like before. "Move!" he growled at her.

"So your finally starting to give in like us, huh half-ass?" She mused, walking up and stopping just a foot in front of Hide. "That pain and hunger finally stripped you of any reasoning, leaving only a need to eat or die. Am I right?"

Kaneki simply growled louder as she continued. "And now nothing, not even your friend's life holds any value to you. I'll say this right now though: if you eat your friend, you'll only have regret and a sea of blood and entrails waiting for you. That's just our fate as Ghouls; our destiny!"

Kaneki snapped, screaming as he jumped back and once more let out his Kaugne with a burst of sinister laughter. Touka sighed and pulled at her uniforms tie, her Kakugan flaring to life. "You're a real hassle to handle, you know? Oh well, I'm fed up as it, so I'll spare you this one time and save you from this!"

Her shouldered flared with energy, and that was the last thing Kaneki saw.

* * *

**Anteiku Café, 20th ward**

Kaneki screamed as he woke up, blinking as he saw the sunset from the window beside him. He was so confused, wasn't he just in the…? A knock came, and Kaneki turned to see Mr. Yoshimura standing at the door. "Ah, I'm glad to see your up. No need to worry, you're on the second floor of Anteiku." He explained, easing Kaneki's worry. Well, almost.

"W-Wait… How did I-?"

"Touka-Chan was passing by the scene when you near ate Nagachika. She brought you both here." The manager explained.

"Hide? W-Where is he, sir?!" Yoshimura lost his smile for a moment, and Kaneki feared the worst.

"This way, follow me." Kaneki followed, walking into a hallway with several doors. At the end of the hallway, Yoshimura opened the door to reveal Hide, wrapped in bandages but still alive. And, oddly enough next to him was Kenji, looking over his friend when the door opened.

He stood up instantly, his worry replaced with a glare to Kaneki. "You didn't eat did you?" He asked simply.

Kaneki opened his mouth, blinking as he felt something in his teeth. He picked at it, blinking as he realized it was blood, _human_ blood. For a moment he stared at it, feeling tears come up before he looked to his bloodied white shirt. "I've been consumed by hunger all this time…" he answered, looking form his shirt to Kenji, who gave a now pained look to him. "And at the moment, I… I was so hungry I thought I'd die and-and then I went after Hide…."

"Honestly, I'd blame you if I could but I should have known this would be difficult for you," Kenji said, sitting back down next to Hide. He shook his head with a sigh. "This is my fault. I've been focused on my problems I completely forgot you're in this boat too…"

"I guess we're both to blame huh?" Kaneki said sadly, and Kenji nodded as he continued with dread. "Yet now my hunger is gone and, the blood in my mouth…. If it's not my own and it's certainly not Hide's I have to ask…" he turned to Yoshimura with a sad look. "Please, don't lie to me: What did you do while I was out?"

Yoshimura opened his eye, showing his Kakugan as he spoke. "As you are aware, there is only one way to satisfy a Ghoul's hunger. You know what that entails, correct? If you'd starved any longer, you would have pounced on your friend here."

Kaneki felt his breathing grow rapid once more, but its nothing compared to the pair he now had. He'd nearly killed his best friend, all because he didn't have the strength to eat when he should have. He felt tears finally build-up, and he felt a sob rising as Kenji put a hand to his shoulder. "Please, Kaneki. I know this is a lot to ask, but you have to accept what you've become."

Kaneki sobbed, planting his head on the doorframe. "I know! And that sucks because I realize I'm going to lose my best friend!" he choked, trying to cover his eyes as he cried. "I can't be around Hide if I lash out in hunger like this! But I-I can't do anything: I'm not a Human of a Ghoul! I-I don't belong anywhere! Th-There's nowhere else I can call home…!"

Kenji looked away. Apart of him wanted to hug Kaneki or say something but he knew it would only make things worse for him. "That is where you are wrong." The blinds to the room opened as Yoshimura caught the two Ghouls attentions. "You boys must understand that you are both human _and_ Ghoul; therefore you have a perfect understanding now of both worlds!"

"Please, stay here and work at Anteiku. I'm sure that it can help you find a path you to protecting the humans you care for," He continued. "That, and as a human, it will help you understand us better, Kaneki. You will be able to see whether or we're the ravenous monsters people make us out to be."

"How about it?" he finally asked. Kaneki blinked, smiling as he wiped ay his fear with sudden joy and excitement. "Why don't we start with learning how to brew a proper cup of coffee?"

"Oooooh, count me in! I'm in the mood for coffee!" Kenji exclaimed with a smile.

"Y-yeah, me too! Though I've never had a real job before…" Kaneki said, walking with them as the door closed. "Do you have this much faith in me?"

The door shut, and Hide blinked. "I knew it…" he whispered with relief.

* * *

Hiendo Complex, 20th Ward

"Oh, what a dull rainy day!" The white-haired man mused, looking over the large city as he stared at the clouds. "Though it helps us by hindering Ghouls of their stronger senses. It makes this next case perfect for timing."

The investigator beside him nodded, glaring as wing blew across his coat. "Aside from the recent Eliksni heist in the 4th Ward, according to the 20th Ward Office, there was an incident concerning the Binge-Eater Ghoul three months ago in this very building." He said. "And eyewitness reports have verified the appearance of 13th Ward's Jason."

"A Binge-Eater on one end and Jason on the other, hm?"

"Could it be an interaction; a truce between two S-Rated?"

"Oh, who knows? I doubt though that they were cordially sharing a meal here." He closed his eyes, listening to the rain. The moment he heard it, the moment rain his something not made of the roof material his eyes opened; one wider than the other. "Hm?"

"Mado-San?" The black-haired Investigator looked to see his mentor turn go the guard rail. He looked down at something, finally jumping up and onto the paneling below. "Investigator Mado!"

"Look here, Amon-Kun!" Amon smiled as he saw Mado raise metal pliers, rusted yet in mid-condition. Mado grinned as he looked from the pliers to the open sky. "To be honest, if I had to give a good drawback for this weather, it would be that I won't hear those demons dying screams over this howling rain!"

* * *

_**A/N: And there you have it! The first 6 chapters of Cease to EXist done, with more on the way! Ugh, I feel so excited! Who else feels excited?!**_

_**Shiro: Not me! My story is-**_

_**Still in production! Now get out of here, this isn't some Evangelion Tokyo Ghouls crossover! Unless I make one, there we can have a much more serious topic to discuss, Shiro.**_

_**Kenji: Can we get on to the point? I'm dying of your boring speech!**_

_**Fine, whatever. You guys suck the fun out of everything. I'll be working on Cease To EXist with the next chapter coming hopefully soon. In the meantime, please leave a review about what you think of the story so far, and tell your ideas and stuff!**_

_**That Said, This Is The KnightOfZ3R0 Signing Off!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Tokyo Ghoul is owned and written by Sui Ishida. Destiny, Destiny 2 and all Expansions or owned by Bungie and written by Joe Staten. I own no character, songs with the single exceptions of OC's Kenji Hendaiake, Cecil Lant, and others in the future._**

_**That Said, Please Enjoy the Show!**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Antiques**

**Anteiku Café, 20th Ward**

The day was sunny, glistening outside form what Kenji could tell. Not that he really cared, he was much more interested in where Cecil was. She hadn't stopped by yet, and his mind was pondering to her whereabouts. _Even in her lazy state, I know she wouldn't take this long to get here!_ Kenji thought. _Man, where could that girl be…?_

He was humming softly, sitting beside an empty coffee cup and a small wooden box while Kaneki steadied himself at the table. He trembled a bit, slowly making circles over the coffee filter. "Remember, Kaneki: be slow and clam, pour it while you make circles," Yoshimura instructed.

"Y-Yes, sir." He replied, smiling nervously as he worked. A few minutes of work later and the black-haired boy's coffee was complete, and he finally took a sip. "Hm… It's not bad but it certainly can use improvement. It's nothing like your coffee, sir. Something is just… off about it."

Yoshimura smiled warmly at the compliment. "Coffee is something you have to put effort into, that way at the end the taste will vary." He said. "In one sense, humans are the same; there's no need to get impatient. That said, I'll be going down to the front for a while. Touka-Chan can help you out."

"But please do remember this: Anteiku Café isn't just a coffee shop, it's a safe haven where Ghouls in the 20th Ward can gather," Yoshimura explained to the pair, surprising both. "Don't be alarmed, but you should understand that Ghouls customers do come here as well."

"That's a lot of Ghouls…." Kaneki murmured as the elder continued.

"But of course, like Ghouls humans come into the shop as well, and during those times you should try to give them the best services you can!"

"Um, sir?" Kenji called. "I understand that Ghouls are forced to blend in with human society. So if that's the case, is it really wise to let large amounts of humans come into a café _run_ by Ghouls?"

"In a sense, yes." Yoshimura nodded. "Because of the fact we live in human society rather than Elikar society, we Ghouls make it a necessity to learn things about humans. Personality, mannerisms, casual gestures and the significance of those. And last but not least; how to eat human food. As far as we Ghouls are concerned, humans are like living textbooks. Besides that…"

Kaneki blinked in shock as Yoshimura smiled, looking outwards to humans waling past them and conversing. "I enjoy them, the humans. So please, give it your best when you're downstairs." He finished, sighing in relaxation.

Kenji and Kaneki looked to one another, before giving nods to Yoshimura. "Yes, Sir. / We'll do our best, sir! I promise!" They said. Yoshimura nodded back with a smile, but as he began to leave it faded with seriousness.

"One last topic to bring up; whether it's a trunk or attach case, should a human carrying a large handbag enter the shop," He said. "Come see me secretly."

"Okay, um… What's that mean?" Kaneki was nervous.

Kenji narrowed his eyes in anger. "He means the CCG; basically if anyone in a grey coat and a silver briefcase come in, you go warn Mr. Yoshimura." He explained, before turning to the manager. "Am I right, boss?"

Yoshimura turned, looking at Kenji in slight suspicious and surprise. "I didn't know you were aware of CCG after your family's… problems. How did you-?"

"It pays to live with an Ex-CCG member how still holds onto hidden sources. That and…." Kenji looked away, a hand to his cheek. "Well, let's just leave it at we've had run-ins in the past." He murmured, looking to a somewhat distressed Kaneki. "I'll explain later. Let's go down to help Touka."

"R-Right." Kaneki felt uneasy now all of a sudden. He wanted to persist, but the look he got from Yoshimura told him to leave it at that. _Save the questions for later,_ he told himself. As they headed downstairs, his mind began thinking about what to look for more. _The CCG… Hm, they said lookout for a large handbag-_

Touka looked towards Kaneki, her eyes narrowing as she mouthed, "Help me!"

Kaneki looked to Kenji, who shrugged the boy away in favor of another customer. Kaneki sighed in irritancy, walking over to find a surprise. "…. So I was really surprised that-!" The voice revealed itself to be Hide, who looked at the newly dressed Kaneki in shock. "Oh, hey Kaneki!"

"Hide? W-What are you doing here?" Kaneki questioned shakily.

"Well duh, I came because you and Kenji started working here!" he explained with a grin. "I came to take a look!"

"You're not getting free coffee, Nagachika! You still have to pay for it!" Kenji called out.

"Whatever, you just won't admit your feelings of free coffee with me!" Hide retorted, looking back to Kaneki. "Anyways, I'm surprised you're working here yourself. But I think it works! That and the uniform looks good on you!"

Kaneki and Kenji's uniform were like that of the managers; a gray waistcoat over a white dress shirt, a black necktie, and black trousers. The only difference was that Kaneki wore a white medical eyepatch still over his Kakugan, while Kenji did not.

"I, er… T-Thanks. It's fine if you come here I guess, just order something please. It'll cause problems with the staff, you know?"

"All right, all right. I'll take a cappuccino!" As Kaneki wrote down the order, Hide quietly pulled Touka's waistcoat. "Hey, um Touka-Chan. Would you mind making it for me… please?"

"Oh, um… Okay…" She replied calmly. "Wait just a moment then…"

"T-Touka, wait!" Hide watched her leave, sighing as he leaned back. "I wanted to thank her. Dang…."

"Thank her?" Kaneki asked.

"Yeah, you idiot!" Hide remarked, sending a numb look to Kaneki. "She helped us after we got involved with that accident, remember? Apparently Nishio was badly injured, so he's in the hospital. But it was Touka who nursed us, right?"

"Oh yes! Sorry I couldn't do much afterwards though." Touka responded softly.

Hide nodded, looking down with a soft smile. "It's fine; if anything it was that damn driver's fault for falling asleep at the wheel. Though I guess it doesn't matter. Honestly, I don't recall much about the incident, but I have a feeling it was Touka-Chan who was by my side the whole time…."

_Ouch,_ Kenji chuckled to himself as Kaneki twitched slightly. _Your pride has decreased by 10%, Kaneki. So sad…._

As Touka returned with Hide's coffee, Kenji leaned next to Kaneki. "Don't worry, man. I'll remember when you tried to eat Hide for you." He said casually, making Kaneki glare at him.

"You're not making me feel any better."

"Kaneki, you silly fool! I never intended too-"

"He better not find out," A voice said, and both jumped at the image of Touka standing behind them. She had a glare pointed to Kaneki which seemed different compared to her "casual" stare. It seemed more… tense, on edge. "Be sure he doesn't discover anything about our "incident" from morose face."

"Hey! I did a satisfactory job I'll have you know!" Kaneki retorted with a smile. "He won't notice the cappuccino was made by me!"

"Not the coffee, you moron. That you and Saito over here are Ghouls."

Kaneki's smiled faded, and he bit his lip with a pained glare. "He won't," Kaneki looked to see Kenji staring back at Touka with a stern look. "I can promise you that."

"I'm serious, you two. I don't know what the manager was thinking, but taking care of a human at "Anteiku" is practically impossible." Touka started, giving a very eerie look at the boys. "If he, by some chance, finds out about us them at that time… I will-"

"No." Kenji cut her off sharply, his stare now a very dark glare. "He. _Won't_."

"I'm just saying," Touka interjected. "It may sound harsh, but in the end, I'm compromising. Honestly, I'd rather had him gone immediately."

"Well then, what about Cecil? She knows Kaneki and I are half-Ghouls, and flat out knows Anteiku is owned by Ghouls." He questioned back. "Why not "have her gone immediately" like Hide?"

"Because I'm not about to lose my head to that robot girlfriend of yours if we fight," Touka growled.

"She's not my-Oh, forget it…" Kenji groaned.

"Point is, I won't risk losing my only home to your other human friend. You're lucky enough the manager stopped me from killing her and this one in time; I really don't want either being involved. Not to mention the fact that since Nishiki suffered a major blow to you, he's been missing." Kaneki felt worry building up. "And that's not even mentioning the guests here won't zero in on Hide. Then again, I don't think any of our customers would do something so… savage." She finished, her glare falling gently. "Anyways, you're responsible for your friend, okay Kaneki?"

The black-haired boy looked down, biting his tongue before he nodded.

* * *

**Throne Room, Wolfship Orbiks-Fel**

A roar tore through the slumbering Ketch, and the now headless corpse of a Fallen Vandal crashing across the metallic floor. The Kell's Guard turned from the corpse towards the larger figure before him, clicking in Eliksni tongue before standing and returning to his post.

Skolas the Rabid fell silent as he returned to his throne, growling darkly to himself. Whenever he was like this, the Kell was in "thought"; pondering on what his next step was. And it didn't take a genius to not what he was leaning on about.

A recent discovery has shown that mercenary Ghoul-Hunter he hired, Osiris and the Captain he was assigned to, Mithrax weren't as honest as they made themselves to be. They'd snuck a human-no, a Half-Ghoul with an Eliksni lung onboard and told classified information about the recent… events in Japan.

To say Skolas was angered was an understatement; he was enraged to find a well-trusted Captain such as Mithrax would go out of his way once more. Though this was different compared to many other times. Mithrax, unlike most of the House that followed Skolas' orders blindly by the letter, had a well-known streak of calling out things that didn't seem to benefit him; benefit the House, rather.

Though it did little at most to sway the Kell, and more or less made for well entertainment and laughter at the Captain. But now the taunting was gone in place of rage. He'd nearly had it; all of it! Nearly all the human weaponry, their "Quinques" from under their own noses when that rebellious Captain and Osiris intervened. And now here he was, growling to himself as a mistake he'd made.

Mithrax's ideals aligned with Osiris, about a world of peace and harmony between all three races, which was just that; ideals. Big talk yet no real action. A joke.

Until now, it was.

This boy… this Kenji, he was the third party, the vector they needed to start their plan. And it had done its job, to Skolas' anger. The House was now full of whispers and questions about the newly bred creature: Who was he? _What_ was he? If he was a One-Eyed Ghoul with Eliksni organs, then could he be classified as Eliksni or Ghoul? Could he technically be a member of the House of Wolves?

The Rabid Kell hummed with a click of the tongue. The Ghoul "passengers" were talking on and on about the boy, the Eliksni were bringing the Elikar culture itself into question, and Chelchis forbid the Elikar Council discovered this…

He wouldn't have any of it. He wouldn't allow some freak to enter his ship, and leave with the stain he left. "You!" he snarled towards a Guard in a deep, cold tone. "Send word to Drevis. I have a reconnaissance mission that now holds extreme importance."

"Yes, my Kell!" The Vandal replied, bowing and rushing off the deck.

"In time, I will more of this 'Kenji Hendaiake'. And once I do, I will strike this stain down. Nothing can stand in my way." He growled, leaning back as he thought on more.

* * *

**Anteiku Café, 20th ward**

"Sandwiches?" Kaneki asked. It was after hours, and the manager had called Kaneki up after Kenji had left. At first, he was worried he'd done something wrong, but the manager reassured him he'd done his new job perfectly, even if a bit nervous around the customers. "U-Um, sir? I don't want to be rude, but I can't eat any of this!"

"Indeed; this is actually a lesson for living as a Ghoul," Yoshimura explained, walking up next to him. "Ghouls who live in the human world, like you and Touka are taught this at first. Please," he lifted the sandwich, holding it with a small smile. "Watch."

He bit down, chewing the piece of food as Kaneki watched with shock. _No way! He ate it?!_ He thought with shock as Yoshimura chewed for a moment before swallowing. "Wha-? Bu-But…. How?" Kaneki questioned. "I thought Ghouls couldn't eat human food, yet you seemed like you enjoyed it! I'm so confused…."

"Perhaps you should take a bit as well; see what I had done to this sandwich," Yoshimura replied somewhat cheekily.

_Maybe there was something done to the sandwich? A secret ingredient, perhaps?_ Kaneki thought, inspecting the soft triangle with curiosity. _Could… Could I?_ Lifting it up, Kaneki opened his lips and bit into the sandwich.

He felt vomit cover his tongue before he vomited, coughing into the trash can. "Augh!" he cried out, looking over to Yoshimura and Touka. "Mr. Yoshimura…. You lied to me."

"I do apologize, Kaneki. But tell me, what did you taste when you ate that sandwich?"

"Ngh, don't even get me started; the bread tasted like nothing but an odorless sponge, the lettuce was so grassy in scent, and don't even get me started on the cheese! It smells like rotten milk mixed with textured clay…" He moaned in agony, rubbing off the saliva from his chin as Touka snickered. "What?"

"Heh," Touka replied, smiling at Kaneki's 'agony.' "Wouldn't a simple 'it tastes bad' have been enough? You're so weird…"

"Well, what did you want me to say?" Kaneki growled, making her laugh more. From there on, Mr. Yoshimura explained how Ghouls worked to eat human food; turned out, Ghouls could technically swallow human food, they just couldn't let it digest otherwise it would harm them. Kaneki had to admit he was beyond shocked; to see that Ghouls were willing to go this far to appear human, it was incredible.

Afterward, Yoshimura gave Kaneki a bag of small brown 'sugar cubes' that he could put into his coffee. To help calm his hunger, as Mr. Yoshimura explained. But he reminded the black-haired Ghoul that while the coffee could hold him down, he'd eventually have to eat…. Meat. It made Kaneki grimace, but he knew in the end it was the reality; either he ate or suffer had another Hide incident, possibly worse even.

* * *

**Anteiku Café**

The next day, Kenji and Kaneki manned the counter discussing Elikar and Eliksni. Touka says silently looking over the plants outside, yet oddly left the door opened as they spoke. "I'm telling you, Ghouls must live, unlike anything we've seen here in Japan!" the blue-haired boy exclaimed, fixing up his own coffee cup. "I mean just imagine it, Ghouls here live on the line of hunting and adapting to human society; yet in Elikar they live as any human goes! It's amazing…."

"Oh yeah? Do explain!" Kaneki sharply replied, looking over to Kenji with a somewhat unamused look. "Explain how amazing a race of savages can be?"

"Okay first off, don't call them savage. They have emotions like us and I don't think they'd take kindly you calling them savages." Kenji defended with a glare.

"Take kindly- Oh please, not this again. Why are you still defending them? For God sake, Kenji a good part of your surgery is because of that race. You know I'm right that they are savages!" Kaneki snapped.

"Funny enough, did you think the same_ thing_ with Ghouls?" Kenji questioned, placing his cup down. "You thought Ghouls were just like them once didn't you? That they were just animals that didn't exist without a care in the world. But then Rize came along and your surgery showed just how human Ghouls can be, didn't it?"

Kaneki's eyes shot open at the mention of his surgery, now filled with anger. "You-! How dare you bring that up!" he yelled back in anger, clenching his fist as Touka looked to an approaching group. "I admit that I used to view Ghouls in a very bad light that IS true! But I can't say the same for a race of aliens from another planet that burned _half_ our planet down, and are probably working to take the other half!"

"And why is that? Because you don't have a crush for one? What, do you have surgery with their organs to understand them is that it?" Kenji sneered in annoyance. "God you really are blind as a bat sometimes, you know that?" he remarked, and the two looked ready to go another round. "Sometimes I wonder if they took some brain cells during your surgery."

"Well okay then, tell me this: How can someone who suffered to the Eliksni race support and defend them with the same amount of support you have towards Ghouls?" Kaneki questioned.

"Probably because I'm not some spineless, biased coward," Kenji replied casually, before pointing. "Like you!"

Kaneki looked ready to snap again, and just as he opened his mouth the doorbell rang. Kaneki and Kenji turned to see it was Cecil with two people they didn't recognize.

The woman was slender with loosely tied, chest-length brown hair with flower ornaments and matching brown eyes. She wore a simple pale pastel dress with an orange belt, a yellow sweater, and a reddish scarf. The other was a young girl with straight brown hair, matching eyes with a clover decorated hairband, wearing a butterfly styled dress, boots and a jacket.

"And that's how I get free food from my room-Oh, hey Kenji!" Cecil exclaimed, waving to her friend. "Glad to see you've still got your job after 20 hours without me."

"Cecil!" he gasped in shock, rushing up to her. "Where the hell were you yesterday?! You didn't answer my calls or texts; anything! Where! Were! You, Cecil?!"

"Oh yeah….! Right! I was going out walking before I finally realized I was too far away from the 20th Ward. Heh, to think walking with headphones on will get you to walk right into the 1st Ward…." She said with a sheepish smile. "Anyways, my phone died and I decided to walk back when I ran into these two. They were heading for Anteiku for a package, so I made the bold action to lead and protect them."

"And did you?"

"Why yes I did!" She exclaimed, pounding a fist on her chest with a triumphant look. "I couldn't just let them travel the dark streets of Tokyo on their own! So I protected them from an evil worse than evils! I banished it back into the dark, and together we pierced the dark and ascended to light once again!"

The older woman giggled. "It was only a stray cat, Ms. Cecil." She said softly.

"Even so! Cats can be vicious against anyone; Human, Ghoul, Eliksni! Whatever!" Cecil retorted with a smile.

"So sorry, ma'am. My roommate here can be… out there." Kenji apologized with a small bow.

"It's no problem if anything she makes good company. Though I must ask, are you and the black-haired boy new here at Anteiku?" The woman asked.

"Yes, ma'am!" Kaneki called. "My name is Kaneki, and this is Kenji."

"I'm Ryoko Feuguchi, and this is my daughter, Hinami," Ms. Feuguchi said, gesturing to herself and to her daughter. "Say hello, Hinami."

Hinami looked out from behind Ryoko, waving shyly. "H-Hello…." She said quietly.

Kenji smiled back, "It's nice to meet you two, Ms. Feuguchi." He said, and just as he did Touka entered.

"Hi Ryoko, Hinami!" She said with a smile. Ryoko gave back a smile and Hinami seemed to relax more as Touka came close. "Sorry for leaving you with these three. The manager is upstairs, waiting for you."

"Thank you Touka," Ryoko said, waving goodbye to the group as she and Hinami left upstairs.

"I assume they are Ghouls as well, Touka?" Kenji asked, getting the others attention.

"How can you tell?" Kaneki asked.

"The manager had asked me earlier before you arrived to bring out a package for a pair coming over. It only makes sense for it to be Ms. Feuguchi and her daughter."

"Yep, on the point," Touka called. "Like Kaneki here, they can't hunt on their own, so Anteiku gives them and Ryoko's husband supplies to go by."

"But… Why? Is there some sort of rule that says they can't? Is it like an age restriction or gender thing?"

"First off, what the hell Kaneki? Why would you have to be a specific age to eat and survive? That's messed up. And second of all, that's none of your business dude!" Kenji said with a mostly peeved look.

"I'm just asking, Kenji no need to go up and arms about-"

Touka growled, turning to Kaneki what a glare. "God you're so annoying, just quit your meowing already!"

"Meowing?" Kaneki started.

"You know what I mean, dumbass! Christ, you can't do anything right can you?"

Kaneki looked away. "I'm painfully aware, thank you…."

"Well, if you want to know just ask them, not all Ghouls are killers like you think!" She snapped, marching up the stairs. The floor was silent for a while as Kaneki looked down, trying to understand what Touka said. _A ghoul that doesn't hurt people…. Is that really possible in this world?_

"You know, Kaneki," the boy looked up to Kenji now sitting down beside Cecil. "I was a bit wrong calling you a coward. You asked me earlier why support Eliksni the same way as Ghouls. And I'll tell you exactly why."

"It's not just because I'm unbiased; it's because I know what it's like. I know what it's like to be called something, something vile…. And I know what it feels like when they're saying it behind your back…." He stated, and Cecil watched him worryingly as he continued. "I may not physically look like it Kaneki, but I have seen a lot of things in the dark…. And a lot more horrifying things in the light that most people, good or not, try to hide under the rug of society. But to be honest, I don't care about what the Eliksni do or what Ghouls are forced to do to survive…. I don't care how terrible a person or a groups past may be, it's still than being empty…. Like me."

Kaneki stood there, looking at Kenji numbly. Apart of him wanted to talk, yet he felt that if he did it'd make things worse. "Kenji, I…." He trailed, looking away again. "I want to believe Kenji, I do but…. I can't." With that, he left upstairs.

"He's stubborn, I'll give him that…" Cecil said, leaning on the counter. Kenji nodded quietly, taking his own seat.

"Can't blame him, from what he told me about his family…. It's no surprise he hates them." He said, running a frustrated hand through his hair. "I pray I'll weather the storm I'll have when he encounters our interactions with Mithrax…."

* * *

**Later that day**

It was dark out, and the Ghoul growled to himself in anger. "Fuck! I swore that kid went this way…" he muttered, rubbing his head in confusion. "Dammit! Don't tell I actually lost him, I'm starving…."

As he walked towards a connection to another alleyway, he spotted an older figure, slouched forward with a painful-looking walk. He grinned, "Hm, maybe I've got luck on my side tonight… Either way, I don't care who it is anymore!"

With that, he lunged. In a flash, the older man spun and his case opened, and the Ghoul gave a scream of pain as his arms and leg went sailing off, blood oozing all across the floor. "And like a moth to a lamp, my…." The old man cooed, and his voice sent shivers down the armless man's spine. "Ghoul Countermeasure Law Article 12, Clause 1: All subjects confirmed to have performed Kakugan and Kagune will be dismissed as class 1 Special Precautionary Targets; Ghouls. Clause 2: No individuals determined to be Ghouls will receive protection under the law of the CCG."

"N-No… don't tell me! You're… no way-I…. You're screwing with me… right? Right?!" The Ghoul cried out, before screaming a final cry. Minutes would pass, and as Senior Investigator Mado stared at the corpse a pair of footsteps came from behind.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, sir!" First Class Investigator Haise called, walking up next to Rank 1 Investigator Amon. "We got word from the CCG that there was Ghoul near, but when we investigated we found nothing." He glanced over to the corpse. "What happened to this poor fool?"

"Oh, the usual; a dumb Ghoul thought he'd found a lucky snack," Mado replied with his iconic grin.

"Huh, what a buffoon," Amon commented, fixing his tie.

"Indeed. That said, I suppose it's time to make ourselves known at the 20th Ward Office." Mado declared, closing his case. As he did, he glanced to Amon who was now looking upwards with a grim stare. "What's the matter, Amon?"

"Nothing sir, simply thought I saw something." He replied. "Perhaps I'm too high strung….."

"Possibly, but you can never be sure," Haise commented, and the three left. As they did, a hooded figure stood above on the roofing. He grimaced as he looked at the Ghouls corpse; the CCG was sending in Doves for Rize. He'd had to tell Mr. Yoshimura, fast.


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Tokyo Ghoul is owned and written by Sui Ishida. Destiny, Destiny 2 and all Expansions or owned by Bungie and written by Joe Staten. I own no character, songs with the single exceptions of OC's Kenji Hendaiake, Cecil Lant, and others in the future._**

**_That Said, Please Enjoy the Show!_**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Faces of Tomorrow**

**Anteiku Café, 20th Ward**

"Masks?" A pair of voices asked, gaining a small smile from Yoshimura.

"Yes, I figured that as everyone here at Anteiku has one, you both should have your own as well." He explained.

"But I don't need one! I already have one!" Kenji called, turning around for a moment. "By day, I am Kenji! But by night, I am…." He turned to reveal a paper bag over his head, with eye holes. "Paper-Bag Man!"

Kaneki snickered a bit and Yoshimura shook his head. "No, no! You both need masks that will suit you for all scenarios." He remarked casually, placing the now clean cup down and looked to a worn-out Touka. "Touka-Chan, would you be willing to take Kaneki and Kenji to see Uta tomorrow?"

Touka let it sink in for a moment before protesting, "What?! Why me? Tomorrow's my day off, I don't wanna spend it with dumb and dumber over here!"

"It's okay, it's not like we're in the same room as you…" Kenji muttered.

"What did you say, Bluey?"

"Don't fucking call me that!" Kenji barked.

"They may get lost if they go alone, and probably be more so afraid to be alone with Uta," Yoshimura remarked. "Besides, both will need them as I've heard from Yomo that three Investigators have entered the 20th Ward."

Touka's eyes shot open with shock, and from what both boys saw, hints of fear? Kenji knew well what that was, yet it made Kaneki. "Of course, I understand." Touka's sharp change in tone sent Kaneki into a dreadful curiosity, and the look Kenji had in his eyes made him worry more. "Alright. Eyepatch, blue ball!"

Both looked to see Touka's now disturbing stare as she spoke. "4:30. Shinjuku East Station Exit. Be late and I'll kill you two." She growled.

"O-Okay…" Kaneki whispered.

"Fine, whatever," Kenji said, hanging up his apron behind the counter. he gave Yoshimura a simple nod, grabbing his bag and making his way to the door. "Anyways, I'm heading out. Call me if you need-"

Before he finished, the door rang opened and Kenji blinked in shock. Behind him, Touka forced a gasp down her throat, Yoshimura remained stoic yet friendly-looking, and Kaneki… Well, he seemed interested now in the new figure.

"Um, am I interrupting something?" Haise asked softly, rubbing the back of his head worried.

"Nope, you got lucky as our conversation just ended," Kenji assured, smiling towards Haise. "It's nice to see you again, Haise."

"Kenji! I didn't know you worked at a Cafe." The black/white-haired Investigator remarked with a friendly smile. " I'm glad to see you as well.'

"Eh, what can I say? It helps pay the bills. That, and everyone who comes in is friendly, form the customers to us coffee makers," Kenji explained, nudging Touka in the side to make her smile. "It only seemed right to work here, especially since it's close to home.

"Well, I hope to get a taste of this coffee of yours?"

Kenji chuckled. "As tempting as it sounds to accept that challenge, sadly you've caught me on my way home."

Haise hummed, a bit saddened to know he'd missed a good window of opportunity but nodded respectively. "Alright, then. But, I do hope to get a taste of your coffee expertise someday!" He remarked before turning to Kaneki. "That said, I suppose I can't have a simple coffee here now?"

"Of course, sir! Please, do take a seat." Kaneki found his voice, letting a smile come up over his face. Haise nodded back and took a seat, not noting Kenji who quickly exited the coffee shop, with Touka following after a minute or so.

* * *

**Kenji and Cecil's House, 20th Ward**

Kenji barked as he jumped back, rushing forward and slicing back on XOL. He and Cecil had been in training for the past 3 hours once more and finally began working with his Yukimura blades. They felt better in his hands compared to the small wooden knives or bamboo swords he used before like they were real extensions of him.

It felt right.

Cecil dodged, switching her Quinque to firing mode and launching an RC round at the teen. He dodged sharply, rushing forward and slicing as Cecil's thigh. She swung down and Kenji ducked once more, running Yukimura Black up and half near getting Cecil's face. Luckily, she'd tilted in time, but not enough as Kenji brought Yukimura White across her collarbone.

The blonde Ex-CCG wince and kicked him back, rushing forward as Kenji brought his blades up. XOL crashed down as Kenji blocked sharply, struggling to hold the guard line before being forced to let it down. He slid his weapons open, letting XOL slice across his shoulder while simultaneously sliding both blades across her waist.

The blonde blinked and grinned, jumping back. "Good." She remarked, rubbing her shoulder. "You're learning a lot more with how to attack."

"Still have a long way to go," Kenji replied, rubbing his padded shoulder as he stood. His casual clothes had been replaced in favor of training jumpsuit, with padding across the chest, arms, and sides. It wasn't much, but enough to work with. "So now what?"

"Well, then it's time we get on with this. Something I've wanted to hold off on, but by the looks of it we need to bring it out now." She explained, taking a seat. "I want you to try to bring out your Kagune."

Kenji inhaled sharply, forcing away the scent Cecil's blood gave off. "Bring out my Kagune?" There it was again, the pressure on his back. It was strange; a good feeling yet still sudden, different. "I see."

"I know I shouldn't bring it up right now but-"

"No, it's fine," Kenji replied, sheathing his blades. "If this gets me closer to fighting the CCG head on then I'll take my chances. So how do we Kagune?"

"I'm not sure. You've kept a cool head in combat, and you haven't lost control over your hunger so…" Cecil scratched her head in thought. "Hm, what to do, what to do, what to do..."

Kenji fell silent as Cecil thought to herself, thinking about how he could get it to work. The more he thought about the Kagune, the more pressure began to build up across his back. "…. Not sure what we can-"

"I think I have an idea." He cut off.

"What?"

"Er, give me a sec…," he replied, shutting his eyes. The pressure across his back was there still, subtle yet active. He breathed slowly, feeling the pressure begin to lower somewhat. The lower it got, the more it grew in raw energy. He inhaled sharply, feeling its edge higher now. His eyes filled with adrenaline as his eye flared red with black sclera, the build-up adrenaline exploding across his body.

His flesh split open as a blur of sharp, bright blue expanded and extended out of his back, wrapping around his leg tightly. He gasped at the feeling, looking towards Cecil's shocked expression. "I… I think I got it!" He said coolly.

* * *

**Shinjuku Station, 4th Ward**

The morning was bright for the most when Kenji exited Shinjuku Station. The last time he was here he got into the accident, so now he had to be on guard with who and what he was near. As he walked, a voice called out, "Kenji! Over here!"

"Hm?" the blue-eyed boy turned to see Kaneki run up to him, panting a bit as he did. "Kaneki. Nice to see you're here on time too."

"I got here a few minutes ago, it's good to see you too." Kaneki groaned, standing up. He blinked in surprise though when he saw something new across Kenji's hair. It was a sliver of white hair, starting halfway up his hair and ending at the tip. "What's that all about? Your hair I mean?"

"Oh, this?" Kenji gave the white strands a soft tug. "Well, Cecil and I were working last night and I… well um…."

"Aaaaaah, I see." Kaneki mused. "You got to next base, didn't you?"

"It's not like that, dumbass!" Kenji snapped at Kaneki's laughter. "We were doing training and-!"

"Oh yeah, _training_ huh?" He doubled in laughter.

"You son of a-!" Kenji was cut off by a kick to his back, which sent him stumbling into Kaneki and to the ground. Both looked to see Touka with an unamused stare, dressed in casual clothing. "You!"

"Yeah, me. Now come on, let's go I have things to do." Touka said sharply, gesturing them to follow. The quickly joined with here, walking out the station quietly.

Interesting, Touka's clothes…. They're new. Kaneki thought to himself as they walked. If you look ah her, there's no way you'd think she was a Ghoul. It's like she's a normal girl….

"What are you looking at?" Touka growled.

"N-Nothing." Kaneki cried out.

"Then quit staring at me." They tracked through back alleys, walking past small shops and apartments. After a few moments or so, then finally arrived at their destination. "Here."

"Huh?" Kenji and Kaneki found themselves standing before a… unique looking store. It wasn't much; save for a suspicious-looking wooden door, a barred-up window, and a logo. "HySy ArtMask Studio? Interesting…"

"Well, what were you expecting?" Touka bemused, noting Kenji's white strand, then his wandering eyes. He was looking across the roofing, almost troubled. "What is it?"

"Nothing." He replied sharply. "Let's head inside."

The lavender-haired girl shrugged it off, knocking before opening it. The room was dark and brooding, with a red glow to match the checkerboard flooring. Glass cases around the room showed off different looking masks, each one designed to look different compared to the next.

"When they said mask, I was expecting something like Kenji's paper bag. Not this…" Kaneki told himself, looking over masks before coming across a covered up… thing. Instinctively he threw off the sheet and nearly had a heart attack when he saw _him._

He screamed in fear, which was enough to get Touka and Kenji's attention. "What is-?! Oh, it's just you." Touka cut herself off, a relaxed look coming off as she grinned. "What are you doing, Uta?"

Uta was, in a simple phrase, weird. At least, weird-looking in Kenji's eyes. He was thin and lengthy, with an undercut black hairstyle. He wore a grey tank top under a black sweater, with harem pants and black sandals. What threw Kenji off most was his eyes, black and red like a Ghouls. Not to mention all the tattoos across his arms and neck. "I thought might scare one of them." He said calmly, glancing over to Kenji before back to Kaneki. "It seems to have worked on one."

"Yeah, yeah suppose so," Touka replied, watching Kaneki stand up as Uta took a seat by his workbench. "This is Uta, he's the one who masks Ghoul masks for us."

"I'm Uta," Uta said.

_All those piercing and tattoos… he looks scary_ Kaneki whispered to himself. "I-I'm Kaneki… N-Nice to meet you…" He mumbled out.

"I'm Kenji, a pleasure to meet you." The other replied easily. _How does Kenji to that….?_

Uta swayed a bit, looking over Kaneki's tense face before noting, "You're the pair Yoshimura mentioned right?" He sniffed, and relaxed. "Strange… Your scents are unusual." He turned away. "Touka, is it true that there are three Doves on the prowl?"

"Yes, so we all have to be cautious now," Touka said, leaning back on the wall.

"And to think the 20th Ward was the most docile and peaceful." Uta sighed. "Why are they up in your business?"

"Docile?" Kaneki asked. "Wait, our Ward is the most _peaceful_? Doesn't seem like it to me at all."

"You don't watch late night new about the CCG or other Wards, do you Kaneki?" Kenji asked with an eyebrow.

"You'd honestly know better if you stayed someplace else," Uta said, leaning closer. "Wards 1-4 are unlivable for Ghouls and no one dare's to try and live in the 13th ward. There's so much turf war all the time, you'd be lucky enough to see cannibalism then!"

"That said, you wanna crash at my place?" He offered, pulling Kaneki a bit closer with wider eyes. "You might see some craze go down, and I hear that's what some humans are into nowadays?"

"N-No! No thank you!" Kaneki declined.

"Very well, you're both lucky you have Touka and Anteiku to help you out," Uta remarked, pointing to a chair surrounded by masks. "Take a seat over there. I'll get started on yours and then Kenji's next."

Kaneki complied and walked over with Uta, and silently Kenji looked about. Masks, Cecil had mentioned these a bit here and there; they were used mostly to keep identities a secret, but they also did act as a sort of physicals barrier from flesh and teeth.

Now here he was, getting one while pondering onto what his next plans were. If these were the same Investigators he'd met at the hospital then he would need a mask, and maybe one for Cecil even.

From what he recalled, there were two Investigators originally now with Haise; Amon and Mado. Mado looked old and insane on the outside, but looks were deceiving. Amon reminded him of Touka, hardworking and always on guard for anything and everything.

And Haise, well… Haise was a mixed bag in Kenji's eyes. He could make out a desire to protect people from Ghouls but another part showed something different when they met. A sort of rebellious nature, or doubt about his duty maybe. Either way, it made him a strong character he'd have to face in the future.

As Kenji walked about, he accidentally stumbled into another covered up mask, the drape falling off to reveal a half-mask. It was a rubber half-mask, with a lipless human mouth and sharp pointed teeth. The neckpiece ended just at the collarbone and had several red stitchings going across the neck.

"What's this?" Kenji asked Uta.

"Oh, that? That's a mask I was commissioned to make for a human customer." Uta explained, holding the measuring tape around Kaneki's forehead. "It was an interesting case, apparently he wanted me to use a material that was… unnaturally gained."

"Animal teeth?" Kenji questioned.

"Let's just it was made out of something out of this world," Uta replied, before moving back to Kaneki. As he did, Kaneki looked over to Kenji who noted to the teeth of the mask. A few minutes of questioned and measuring later, and Uta was done. "Okay, I've got your measurements. Your next, Kenji."

"Right." Kenji walked over, looking over to Kaneki and Touka. "You two go on ahead, I'll be heading home after this."

Touka shrugged and Kaneki nodded before they left, and once they did Uta got to work. "So let me start with a few questions." He started, pulling up a sketchpad. "Are you into rubber? Leather?"

"Both are fine." He responded.

"Black or white colors?"

"White and red."

"Interesting choice…." Uta murmured, sketching down. "Hm, since you're getting a new mask-like Kaneki I'll be making you a half-mask…."

Kenji nodded softly, looking over to the grey rubber mask in thought. "Hey, Uta? Is it possible to ask for a pair of custom masks?"

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Across the 20th Ward, in a small shelter of the sorts, a lone man in a doctor's coat sat by his desk in thought. He was pondered what he'd him here, to this point. To the point of having to send his own family away to protect then.

He was glad though, at least they'd both be safe with Anteiku. But still, the thought of them being so close to that damned monster then…

* * *

Flashback

"_And there we go, all done!" The doctor said with a smile. "Try to take it easy and give your Kagune a rest. If you feel any major ripples from those injures, come back and I'll patch you up."_

"_Of course sir, thank you!" The businessman said with a nod, standing up and leaving. As he did, the doctor turned away back to his desk in thought. He didn't get much into that thought as the man was violently thrown through the door and across his desk, body shredded with new injuries. "He-Help Me..!"_

"_Knock, knock." A voice said one which sent shivers down the man's spine. The doctor turned towards his newest "patient," and the sadistic look in his eyes. "Finally found you again, after so long._

"_Yamori!" he gasped._

"_It would seem I've misplaced that nifty sideshow toy you made for me," Yamori stated, cracking his finger loudly. "I want a replacement for it."_

_The doctor fell silent a Yamori grinned in his direction, and he reluctantly gave in. "Very well… I start on it right away."_

_Yamori cracked his middle finger with a grin. "Splendid. I'll be back." Was all he said before he vanished._

_The doctor sighed, running a hand over through his hair for a moment. Dammit, he's found them! And to think they'd be safe here till now… He heard the medical curtains shift, and grimaced at his wife's distressed look._

"_Asaki, what will we do?" Ryouko asked with worry._

* * *

**End Flashback**

But soon. Soon he'd be with them. "Ryouko, Hinami…" Asaki whispered, glaring down at the wretched tool beside him. "Just hold out a little longer, I'll be with you soon…."


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Tokyo Ghoul is owned and written by Sui Ishida. Destiny, Destiny 2 and all Expansions or owned by Bungie and written by Joe Staten. I own no character, songs with the single exceptions of OC's Kenji Hendaiake, Cecil Lant, and others in the future._**

**_That Said, Please Enjoy the Show!_**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Old Familiar**

**Fueguchi Clinic, 20th Ward**

It must have been 6 or 7 when Asaki found himself greeted by footsteps at the door. He groaned, pulling himself off his desk. The sun was coming up, but with the cloudy look handing in the air, it seemed like it wouldn't appear.

Nevertheless, he sat up, blinking as he realized who was in the room with him. "Yamori!" he gasped, looking at the oddly stoic man.

The white-suited Ghoul paid no heed to him, casually walking up to his desk and gently taking a drawing off it. It was made in crayon, but it didn't take a genius to realize who'd made it. Yamori looked it over. "My, what a nice and quiet day it is…" He bemused with a smile. "You have what I asked for?"

"…Yes, it's right here." Asaki placed the grey tool onto his desk, turning towards the blonde Ghoul. "Please, just take it and leave."

"Hm…" Yamori dropped the drawing and felt the familiar weight in his hand, clamping the pliers firmly. Ever since his little encounter with that _bitch_, he'd been dying to get back at her for taking his first. Luckily, he now had the tool for it. "Fine craftsmanship as always. Perfect, it's like I never lost it."

"And soon, I'll catch the bitch who took it from me…!" Asaki tensed as Yamori's sickening glare to the sky, his voice quivering as he spoke.

"W-Would you mind not coming around here anymore…?" He asked, watching Yamori play with his tool. "It appears I've gotten a bad reputation with others suddenly… Please…"

Yamori turned, cracking his fingers. "I understand," he remarked, turning to leave. As Asaki lowered his guard, the blonde paused. "But before I forget I have to ask you, Asaki-"

Yamori flashed around, a crazed grin on his face as he plunged his fist into the doctor's chest. "Since when did you become a puppet on a string?" And with that, Asaki was sent flying out of his office and into the dirt, skidding to a halt beside two pairs of shoes.

"O-Oh God…. Why are the D-Doves here….?" He moaned.

"Looks like our hunch was right, Amon." The Quinque Fanatic said, glancing at the downed Asaki and up to Yamori, who walked into the light. "Use small fish to fry bigger ones… Then again, this fish seems to be more monster than fish to the core."

"Mado-San isn't that…?"

Mado nodded, pressing his activation key. "Jason, can't but wonder what a White Suit from the 13th Ward is doing down here?" He bemused, revealing his weapon; three sharp Rinkaku tendrils attached to a cylinder-fused handle. "Why don't we hear it from the horse's mouth?"

"Jason of the 13th Ward." Amon tensed with fury, revealing his own Quinque, Doujima ½. In its form, it looked to be a rec cylinder-shaped club with a long handle, but it packed a punch up close in a fight.

"Hm, this is new. And uh, when did your other boy want to come out?" Yamori piped, jumping back a bit as Haise crashed down in front of him. In his hand sat his own Quinque, Wordline Zero; a unique designed weapon compared to the others, looking more futuristic than Quinque. It had a light bronze color with a protected handle, a large guard-piece and a thin blue line that sat behind a sharp edge.

"Haise, I hadn't even realized you were in the vicinity." Mado bemused the First-Class Investigator.

"I was in training with my assigned trainee," Haise remarked, taking a fighting stance beside him. "But when I heard a commotion, I came as soon as I could."

"Hm, very well." Yamori mused, checking his silver watch. "I have 3 minutes still; I'll play with you."

Mado grinned wildly, lunging forward and swinging. Yamori simply smiled, jumping back into the clinic as they "dueled." It was, in reality, a matter of cat and mouse; Yamori simply bobbed and weaved as Mado rushed him, shouting"JASON! JASON! JASON!" all the while.

The clinic was thrashed as they danced in the air, form the slices Mado inflicted across the walls and beds to the crashing Yamori caused as he jumped here and there. Amon stayed back next to Haise as they watched, waiting to see if Yamori would make a move to rush out. Finally, they caught wind as Yamori had their back to them, and the pair swung. Dust filled the air, but nobody.

Yamori leaned on the wall with that Cheshire grin on his face. "Nice moves," he called, looking to his watch once more. "Two more minutes. I suppose I'll play with you still." With that, he backed into the dark corridor.

"Not good," Haise grunted.

"My apologies," Amon replied to Mado, who shook his head.

"Don't be. You and Haise rush him with the next one." He said, walking forward. Just as he did, Haise spun on his heel and swung Worldline sharply, watching Yamori rush away from behind Amon. The black-haired Investigator turned as well, lifting Doujima as Jason finally attack. He rushed fast, dodging Haise and kicking Amon out of the clinic.

"You know, you seem fragile." The 13th Jason called, clicking his pliers as Mado swung towards him, making him rush away.

"Are you alright, Amon?" Mado asked, grinning as he saw Amon's nod. "Good. Catch your breath for us, will you?"

Mado rushed up, followed by Haise who swung to Yamori's back. Yamori ducked and swung from side to side, connecting his pliers with Mado's Quinque and Haise's Worldline as they fought. As they swung, Haise was kicked back violently as Yamori charged Mado. "What a shame."

Mado grinned, pressing a switch on his Quinque. "Yes, indeed a shame!" He bemused, revealing his Quinque's ability; able to split apart and entrap Yamori. "Now, die!" He slammed the tendrils down, and his eyes widened as Yamori unveiled his Kagune; a purple pair of Rinkaku tendrils outlines in red glass-like feathers. He pried the Quinque open, forcing a loud snap as the weapon exploded. "Oh my, don't you seem sleepy old man?" he mused, getting closer to the kill.

Suddenly, a voice screamed "NO!" and Yamori turned to meet a red Rinkaku tendril. He blinked in surprise, forcing the Kagune back and jumping away to see his new target. It was Haise, his left eye red with black sclera and a long, red Kagune appearing from his back.

"What the hell, what the hell? What's this?" Yamori questioned darkly his smile somewhat indifferent. "A Ghoul Investigator? It can't be!" He sighed. "Either way, I don't have time for this. Our time is up, let's play again someday, _Haise_."

The white/black-haired Dove shivered at the use of his name, and he glared to Yamori as he jumped away. "Investigator Mado! Investigator Sasaki, are you alright?" Amon asked, rushing up to see Haise glaring up to the sky and Mado down to his broken weapon.

"My Quinque is broken," Mado said with a slight frown. He looked peeved, having just barely gotten to use the weapon before noticing the down Ghoul across the way. He was bleeding out, but alive. Much to his pleasure. He waked up to the downed Ghoul as Haise took to reclaiming his Wordline, deactivating it. "My, my… I wonder what this little rat has for us today?"

Asaki grunted, feeling the antagonizing pain in his abdomen as he looked up to Mado, Amon, and Haise. He gasped when he saw Haise's red-eye and Rinkaku, feeling his Kagune begin to twitch and form underneath at the sight. A Ghoul- no, A _One-Eyed_ Ghoul, at that-was a CCG Investigator?!

"Why-W-Why… How could you… do this…?" he gasped, forcing himself slowly up as Mado grinned and Haise felt his frown come up. He knew this would come eventually; Arima-San had told of it. And now he was seeing it first-hand. Clutching the picture of his daughter and himself in his hand, Asaki stood on his feet; a pale, albino like Rinkaku-type tail with sharp, jagged teeth across the sides. "You… traitor!"

Haise dodged with ease, watching the pitiful Ghoul struggle to stand and fight. It honestly made his heart clench at the sight. It hurt to see this-even if Ghouls were considered the enemy to humanity. No one should be forced to fight like this. "If… If it means anything," he said smoothly as he raised his Kagune. "It is nothing personal…"

Asaki gasped as blood fell from his lips, feeling the Kagune burrow into his chest before it tugged out, releasing blood. He felt his body give way, the air becoming thinner as he fell forward. His vision grew blurry, and his last thoughts were of his wife and daughter, and the hope that they'd survive for his sake.

* * *

**Anteiku Cafe, 20th Ward**

The day was going casually for Monday; Yoshimura was taking rounds for customers and Kaneki was managing the front counter. As he did, he reflected on earlier events, when Nishiki Nishio's girlfriend had delivered Hide the school festival DVD from before… er, something happened to him.

He pondered as to why though. Why would Nishiki still give the disc to them? Was he checking on them, on Hide? Or was he preparing, getting ready to get back at what Kaneki did to him? Another thing worth questioning was if Nishiki's girlfriend _knew_ Nishiki was a Ghoul, like how Cecil knew Kenji was one. Did that mean Nishiki fell into the same position as Kaneki and the others; trying to blend into society to live actual lives, like humans?

Kaneki groaned, rubbing his temples. _Too many questions, just need to focus on one thing at a time…_ he told himself, before looking over to the patrons sitting by. "…...You hear about the 2 Doves who just entered?" One asked.

"Yeah, I hear another one is here to, they killed Ohmi."

"I always knew he was out of control; he didn't think he was that sloppy to get caught." The other murmured. "Still, did you see what that white-haired one did to him? Tore the poor guy apart!"

_Are they talking about Haise? Or another Investigator_? The memory of Haise entering Anteiku made Kaneki smile a bit, but also reminded him of the talk he got from Touka and the manager about leading Investigators to Ghoul safe houses like this. _So much change, and so suddenly after that raid in Shinjuku…._

He huffed a bit, now in irritant as he recalled Kenji's reaction to his… eye. He knew it was his frustration talking, but he went too far in his little rant. And like before, he was still obsessed with proving his point. Kaneki may have been stubborn, but he wasn't stupid. He knew Eliksni were real-hell, the pictures in his dad's old books proved their existence to him. What he couldn't wrap his head around was why Kenji was so into them.

They weren't like Ghouls; they didn't have emotion, or fear or anything that they could relate to. All they did was kill. Mindless, untanned killing, like savages. It made him sick to his stomach just to think he'd nearly lost a friend to those-those….

"Ah, Kaneki there you are!" The one-eyed teen turned to see Yoshimura come down with a kind smile once more. "Are you alright? You look somewhat pale."

"Hi, Mr. Yoshimura!" Kaneki replied. "Sorry, I'm knee-deep in my thoughts. Is something wrong, sir?"

"Not at all! I just wanted to let you know that Uta is working on you and Kenji's masks still. He said he was 'inspired' with what he was working with," he explained. "Anyhow, I wanted to ask you a favor."

"A favor? Of course, sir." Kaneki said, with a hint of confidence in tone.

"Normally, I'd ask Touka to help but everyone's favorite waitress is studying for an upcoming test this week," Yoshimura explained. "That said, I'd like you to go out on a food run with one of our staff?"

Kaneki froze up at the word "food." Now there were a lot of things Kaneki could do so far, but he couldn't bring himself to do this-to kill someone. No! He couldn't do it. "U-Um, sir. I-I can't do that I…" He trailed off, lowering to a whisper now. "I don't think I can bring myself to-"

"Oh no, no! Nothing like that at all, Kaneki!" Yoshimura reassured. "You won't have to kill nor harm anyone."

"I won't have to? Well…. I suppose, as long as I don't hurt anyone." Kaneki nodded with determination. "I-I'll help."

"Great! I'll go ahead and let Yomo you're going." He replied, before turning back to new customers.

_Yomo, I've heard that name thrown around a bit in the background…_ Kaneki thought to himself. _Hope he's not as scary as Touka…._

* * *

**Tokyo Metro, Later that day**

Kaneki sat in the parking lot outside of Tokyo Metro, humming softly. Considering he couldn't bring his old jacket, he settled with the light blue jacket he'd gotten not long after Nishiki's little skirmish. It wasn't much, with his black pants and shoes but it worked, nevertheless. Hopefully, it would.

Suddenly, a black car turned the corner and drove till it stopped in front of Kaneki. Out stepped a man with silver hair, dressed in a long dark trench coat. His most noticeable feature though was his face; an eerily emotionless glare stared Kaneki down, making him uneasy. _Oh yeah, he's scarier... _Kaneki remarked nervously. "H-Hi, I'm Ken Kaneki. Mr. Yoshimura was having me take Touka's place for-"

"I know. Yoshimura told me," the man responded sharply, gesturing to the car. "Get in."

Kaneki nodded, and the pair took off down the dark roads. As they traveled, Kaneki was able to pull out whatever energy he could to try and converse with Yomo. He didn't say much, close to nothing aside from when Kaneki said "his" car was nice. It was clear it was strictly business, much to Kaneki's dismay and his desire to converse. Finally, the pair stopped next to a cliffside, protected by guard rail lines.

There was a parked car already there, empty but enough to get Kaneki on edge a bit as he leaned over the guard rail. "Wow, that's quite a way down..." He said.

"Be careful," Yomo said suddenly.

"Huh-?" Kaneki barely heard what Yomo said next when the railing gave way and he fell forward with a scream. He fell towards the forest below, screaming as his eye flared and his fingers scratched the wall. He came to a halt when he hit the ground. Shaken, but grateful to be alive. That is until he saw what was in front of him.

A petrified staring man, dead and recently at that. "Oh-Oh my God..." He whispered, glancing over his side as Yomo dropped down. He looked around to see there wasn't just one man-far from it, there were three to four more bodies he could make out in the thick area. "What is this place?"

"Did you see that car that was up there, with us?" Yomo questioned, to which Kaneki nodded. "It probably belonged to this human. Many humans of their own free will come here to die. For a personal reason or petty, selfish desires is something only they know, but the reason why humans don't know about this place is that we dispose of everything here."

"The Anteiku staff used... suicide victims for food?" Kaneki didn't see it, but he knew Yomo had answered his silence. It was smart; painful to swallow but clever. Yomo walked up, tossing what looked like a large duffel bag next to him.

"Pack him up."

_W-What! He wants me to...? To...?_ Kaneki froze up when Yomo stopped back, struggling to compensate for what to do. He couldn't just do this to someone, desecrate their body just for the sake of food. But at the same time, he couldn't just do nothing for Anteiku. _I-I can't... I can't. I know I must do this, but I-_

Kaneki was cut off as Yomo sighed and walked past him, taking the bag and sat down in front of the corpse. He watched as Yomo placed his palms together and shut his eyes; Kaneki realized what he was doing. He was praying-no, he was _apologizing_. He was apologizing to the deceased man, no doubt for what they had to do with his remains next.

_He was right_, Kaneki told himself in shock. _They do feel sorry for humans. And to think… to think I believed they were just... No, I've always known. It was just a matter of accepting it._

After a while (mostly praying done by Yomo when he bagged the human), the pair returned to the car and drove off. As they did, Kaneki pondered to himself as to what the meaning was behind the prayer. He knew it was an apology to the corpse, but a part of him wondered if there was a deeper meaning to it. Was something hidden underneath it?

Suddenly as they drove into the lightened areas, Yomo looked surprised. He slowed, coming to a halt and exiting the car. He walked onto the pavement, stopping just next to a familiar figure. "Fueguchi-San," Yomo called to Ryouko.

"Ah, Yomo-Kun. I didn't expect you here-"

"You know you were told not to wander on your own," Yomo interrupted with a somewhat irritated look. "Don't you realize it's still dangerous?" She didn't respond, so he sighed. "I'll escort you, please get in my car."

"O-Oh! Alright then…" Silently, Ryouko came up and took notice of the other passenger. "Oh, Kaneki! Good evening."

"Good evening Fueguchi-San."

Ryouko hummed as she took her seat. "Today is outstanding, hm?" She asked with a smile. "Usually you're working with Touka, Yomo."

"She's taking a break, so Yoshimura had me take this guy in her seat," Yomo said, changing gear.

"I see," she remarked, looking to Kaneki. "Well, thank you Kaneki for working hard, and for helping my daughter and me."

"O-Oh, it's no problem…" He replied softly, sweating as he knew deep down, he hadn't done squat.

"You realize this isn't just for your daughter and your own sake," Yomo stated. "There's no need to thank us."

Ryouko looked down, her smile fading as spoke in a slight whisper. "…You're angry, aren't you?" She asked. "Because I went to my husband's grave."

Yomo fell silent for a moment, and Kaneki noticed his face soften as he continued. "I'm not saying you shouldn't go where your husband is. The problem is that you are moving around _alone_. The reality is that while the doves aren't here because of Rize, Ghouls from different wards have caused a stir that's got their sights here. If you don't want to get Hinami involved, then please from now on-"

"I know." She replied, looking down a bit. "I've… known that for a while now. I heard from Yoshimura-San that they're already passed through these parts…" Yomo perked up as she spoke. "And to think I went to bury his mask today."

"I suppose it's not good if I relied on that person forever," She sighed, bringing up a smile. A sad, painful, burdened smile. "But if I behave like a child, then Hinami won't be able to depend on me."

Kaneki kept silent, emotionless yet... a bit happy on the inside. _I'm glad to see that's one thing that won't ever change._ He told himself. _At the end of a day, no matter what world it is a parent's concern for their child it first... and always strong._

* * *

**CCG 20th Ward Office, Tokyo**

So far the day was going rather slow, much to Koutarou Amon's dismay. It seemed like Ghouls must've heard the commotion from before and grew to silence, which helped no one in the end. He was silent for a while, listening on in regards to a pair of Ghouls being investigated before a thought came up. "What about Suspect 726? The one here, in the 20th Ward?" He asked.

Kusaba looked towards him. "Ah, yes number 726. Well, the suspect had used the train, transferring to Site B where we believe she was paying respects to a grave of sorts." He explained.

"A relative perhaps?"

"We're not entirely sure, the grave itself was a makeshift stone monument with no name," Yasutomo remarked continued. "Anyways, after a few minutes, the suspect left into Site C where she met up with some sort of acquaintance before they drove away."

"Any the license plate number?"

"We weren't able to get on, the plates were black with nothing on them." He replied.

"Well, that's great..." Amon sighed irritated. "Either way, this does bring something new to the table; if the grave you discovered is indeed connected to Suspect 696, then it all but confirms that 723 is a Ghoul. But I am curious, why didn't you check the gravesite? Why didn't you delve deeper into this?"

"What do I look like, a grave robber?!" Kusaba questioned. "I'm not going against my morals to get this Ghoul, no way!"

"Yeah, seriously the Main office does things so much more different compared to us," Yasutomo remarked.

"Yet at the end of the day, morality can only do so much." The group turned their heads towards Haise, standing beside his... hooded apprentice with a pair of round glasses on and a stern look behind them. "You can't destroy evil with simple morals. In the end, sometimes we do the wrong thing for the right reasons."

"Tch, like what? Putting Ghoul organs into you?" Kusaba snapped.

"Yes," Haise nodded. "If I am to ride the world of evil, then I must become a greater evil. I'll fight fire with fire, Ghoul with Ghoul, and I. Will. Win."

The pair went silent, neither able to come up with anything to reply as Amon and Mado stood. "Well said, Haise," Mado remarked. "Come, let us be off! We've work to do."

"Of course, Mado-San." The pairs left Kusaba and Yasutomo, and as they walked Amon tsked in anger. "The nerve of those careless fools, they lack any sort of real motivation. Let alone have a sense of duty to this job!"

"Eh, I say don't let it get to you Amon-Kun," Mado remarked. "It's why we're here. Besides, your righteousness towards the extermination of Ghouls is enough of a fire in its own right. All you can do for now is scatter the flames."

"Scatter them?"

"You come to realize after a time that your fire can spread to others who hold the same desires in mind; a just and right world. One must have a torch in them to light the fire. Hell, even someone like myself intends to hold a torch and your good influence seems to pay off through it."

"Mado-San..." Amon was shocked by this. He never assumed his partnership with Mado had left the man so moved.

"Even so, I am quite tired from all the walking today," Mado remarked, waving to Amon and Haise as he left. "Let's continue tomorrow, eh? Good work today." And with that, he left.

Amon was silent, as was Haise as he spoke to his trainee. He didn't want to stop; not right now at least, now while they were so close! "To hell with this... As if I need rest!" he told himself, rushing to the door and out the room.

* * *

**Hours later**

Hours would pass before Amon would find his prize, buried beneath rock and dirt and wet mud. It was a face mask, white and scratched yet all too familiar to the Investigator. "Yes! Yes, I knew it!" He proclaimed with relief. "Our suspect... Number 723, she's a Ghoul!"

He wiped his sweat away, laughing to himself at the job well done. It didn't matter to him; it didn't matter what morals were viewed high or low to people, all that mattered was getting the job done! And by God, he'd gotten it done alright. A bit too alright as he was completely unaware of the individual watching from afar.

"Perfect, he found it..." The hooded teen said with a twitchy grin. "And with her caught, they'll lead me right to you." he twitched once more and fought back a giggle. "It's been so long since I came home, I can't wait to see what I've missed. And just you've been up to... Onii-San."


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Tokyo Ghoul is owned and written by Sui Ishida. Destiny is owned by Bungie and written by Joe Staten. I own no characters, songs, or locations except for my OC's Kenji and Cecil.**_

**_That Said, Please Enjoy The Show!_**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Devil's Advocate**

**Kenji and Cecil's House, 20th Ward**

From the moment he woke up, to the moment he left his oddly empty house Kenji knew something was off. He couldn't explain it, it was this sharp and tense feeling which had washed over him all morning. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Cecil had left, something that while it seemed like nothing to worry about, left him troubled.

He didn't remember her telling anything last night, nor waking him up to say she was leaving earlier so what was it? Sharply he whipped out his phone, raising it to his ear as it rang softly. _"Hello?" _The voice came.

"Hey, um Kaneki it's... Kenji." He sputtered, shaking it off. "Uh listen, is Cecil over there at Anteiku with you and the staff?"

"_No, it's me, Koma, Yoshimura, and the Fueguichi's. Why?"_

"It's nothing, it's just…. I didn't see her earlier so I assumed she'd went out to Anteiku without waking me."

"_Oh ho ho, without waking you you say~?" Crap, why did he say that?_! Kenji struggled to come up with a reply before Kaneki brushed it off."_I'm kidding, but no in all seriousness, she's not here. Did she say she was going into work or anything?"_

* * *

**Anteiku Cafe, 20th Ward**

"_I don't know, but I'm going to go find out. Tell Yoshimura I'll be late and I'll make up the time later."_

"I will," Kaneki replied. "Later." With that he hung up, a bit worried himself now before walking back into the cafe.

Koma looked to his direction. "Hey Kaneki!" he called, getting the youth's attention. "Do you think you can get me a bag of coffee beans from upstairs? They've got a red label on 'em."

"You got it, Koma-San." He replied, heading back up. L_et's see… Coffee beans, coffee beans, coffee beans…. _He repeated, stopping as he heard a noise at the end of the hall. It sounded like silverware. It someone up here? Curious, he began to walk up to the open door, the sound of silverware clicking growing louder. "Hello, is someone in… here...?"

There, sitting on the couch was Hinami, eating a plate of… human meat. It was oozing with blood, blood that was smeared over her utensils and lips. Time froze, and Hinami's eyes widened with surprise as Kaneki gave a shriek of horror. He fell to the floor, gasping as he tried to speak. "H-Hi… Hinami-chan, I…" He sputtered as he jumped to his feet nervously, turning as the young girl wiped her face clean. "Sorry, I didn't know! T-Take your time!"

With that, he rushed out of the room, his heart beating wildly as he shut the door. _That… That…._ He couldn't even talk in his mind, for god sake! _That really... scared me…._

He waited a bit till his heartbeat was lower and he walked back downstairs. "Oh, welcome back Kaneki-Kun." He said. "Hinami-Chan is upstairs too right? Maybe you should check on her."

"You… really should have said that sooner." Koma's face broke into a smile at Kaneki's stoic expression.

"Uh oh, you saw her eating eh?" Kaneki nodded and Koma sighed softly. "Well, that's definitely no good, Kaneki-Kun. Most Ghouls like to keep that stuff private, especially the ladies you know?"

"That's… understandable." He replied, feeling guilt flow into his chest. It's not like he meant to go in so suddenly. But then again, he hadn't exactly been loud when opening the door, so it was still his fault.

"Hm, you're not very considerate are you?" Koma asked Kaneki, receiving a peeved look. "Your surprisingly uncivilized, aren't you?"

"I mean, only a few people who would say that about me…"

"Ceci-_AH-CHOO_!" Somewhere in the Ward, Kenji sneezed. "Who the hell's talking about me?"

"Well if you want me to be honest," Koma turned and brought out a cup of hot coffee, handing it to the Half-Ghoul. "You should take this time to apologize to Hinami-Chan. Here take this to her, it'll help calm her nerves a bit."

Kaneki hummed with a nod, a bit unsure of how he could approach or better yet apologize to Hinami. As much as he loved coffee, he wondered what it could do to help the situation. _Suppose it wouldn't hurt to try, _he told himself. Steadily he walked up back to the door, only pausing when he spotted the now empty (and still bloodied) plate on the floor. He inhaled softly. _Don't think about it. _He looked forward determined, knocking on the door.

"Hinami-Chan? It's me, Kaneki I'm coming in," he announced, opening the door to find the brown-haired girl sitting with a book in hand. He smiled softly at her. "I-I'm so sorry about earlier. I wanted to make it up to you, so I brought you some fresh coffee! Enjoy, at your leisure."

He put the coffee plate down, gave another apologetic bow, and turned to leave when he heard, "Um…. Onii-chan?"

Kaneki turned around. "Yes?"

"I.. I know I shouldn't ask this but… Which one are you, Onii-san?" The room seemingly grew cold around Kaneki as his smile twitched a bit. When she realized her mistake, Hinami spoke up. "O-Oh I-I'm sorry, nevermind…."

"No, no! It-It's alright, Hinami-Chan." Kaneki said softly, giving a reassuring look to the young girl. "It's just a touchy subject, you know?"

"I.. I know, I'm sorry." She apologized again, looking to her feet. "It's just you and Kenji-Niisan smell completely different than other humans. If you were like us, I'd be able to tell, even from really far away."

"Well…. To be honest, a lot's happened to me." Kaneki started. "It's a little hard to describe, so to sum it up I guess I'm a little bit of both actually" Hinami looked in both shock and a hint of excitement as he clarified. "I was given body parts of a Ghoul. I guess you could say my mind is human, but my body is Ghoul!"

Hinami was honestly stunned. She'd never really heard of a human becoming a Ghoul, only stories of famous Ghouls from her parents. "Wow…," she whispered in shock, and as she did Kaneki smiled a bit at her. Hinami was so timid and docile, it made her seem cute. And yet by that, the memory of her eating made him wonder how someone so cute had to eat human?

As Kaneki looked from Hinami to the table, he noticed the small drawing she'd done in her notebook. "Did you draw that by yourself?" He asked softly. "May I ask what it is? It looks like a tiny bear!"

Hinaki giggled. "No, it's my daddy," she replied, and it clinked in Kaneki's head again; Hinami and her mother were separated from her father. Of course she was feeling down about that! He frowned a bit, somewhat wishing he could help even if a little.

"Oh, yes I can see that now!" He apologized, before adding softly, "I know it's not much, but I hope that you and your mother are reunited very soon with him."

"Me too, thank you." Just then, Kaneki's gaze landed on the book in Hinami's hands, and his heart jumped to his throat at the revelation of the author.

"Hinami! Is that Monochrome of Rainbows?" he gasped, taking a seat next to her. The girl nodded. "You can read Sen Takasuki's works? That's amazing!"

Kaneki was more than happy, he was ecstatic: He was nuts when it came to Sen Takatsuki! She had practically stolen his heart when he first read_ Dropped Box_ and was practically dying to see what she had in store after _The Black Goat's Egg._ "Her stories must be tough for someone your age, but then again that's a book of short stories so it must be easier?" He contradicted, chuckling before turning back to Hinami. "I'm sorry, I'm rambling like the weirdo I am. Do you have a favorite?"

"I think it's called… _Little Night in Rain Time_?"

"Hm, never quite heard that one-Ooh, you mean _Showers at Sunset_? That story inspired _Black Goat's Egg!"_

"Wow, you know so much! You must be really smart," Hinami beamed to him before it dawned on her. "Wait, hold on!" She put down the book, opening to a page with a word she didn't know. "Can you tell me what this word is?"

"This one? That's Ajisal!" Kaneki said.

"And this one, that's… Antanoshi, right?"

"No, but you are close! It's pronounced _Anarkushi_." Seconds dawned into minutes, and after what felt like an hour or two Kaneki and Hinami had dwelled into working on her kanji. He was beyond impressed with how much she understood kanji, especially after she revealed she didn't go to school like other Ghouls. It was a strange feeling to Kaneki; being a teacher rather than a student, but it filled his heart with joy to see how happy Hinami was in the end.

After a while, a knock on the door came and the two looked to see Ryouko and Yoshimura there. "Hi Hinami, darling! Sorry for the wait." Ryukou said, hugging her gleeful daughter.

"Momma! Kaneki-San taught me a low of new words!" Hinami exclaimed.

"Well isn't that something? Thank you so much, Kaneki-Kun!"

"Oh, it was no problem!" The Half-Ghoul replied with a smile. "I was happy to help!"

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Rgh, nothing!" Kenji groaned a look of concern and desperation in his eyes. "Where the hell could she be?!"

He was standing behind Anteiku, in between the alley he and Kaneki had met Yoshimura, and to say he was scared is an understatement. He was petrified beyond belief; his heart felt like it was going to explode any second with fear.

It had been close to 3 hours now, and he'd found absolutely nothing! It was as if Cecil had just vanished or something! She wasn't at the bar, none of her friends had seen her, nothing. It didn't sit well with him. Now naturally, Kenji had assumed she was ignoring him or upset with him, but the more he searched the more... that feeling came back.

The same feeling he'd felt all day. Was it fear? Worry, dread? It couldn't be some coincidence now; he didn't just feel like this all of a sudden, it had to be connected somehow. "C'mon, Cee, give me some sort of sign here." He whispered, pulling out his phone for the 30th time or so. "There's got to be something here that… can…"

He trailed off, watching the screen on his phone flicker and glitch suddenly. He blinked, a bit frozen by it as the screen flashed with the words **"LOOK UP"**. What the hell was this? Or better yet, who was this? He inhaled, looking around uneasy now before forcing his sight up.

His fear turned into irritancy, pulling himself to the roof using his Kagune. He was happy to see he was growing usef to bringing it out more, even if it made his hair paler. The roof of Anteiku wasn't much; a simple concrete floor with a door at the far side, with flowers in pots lining the side. "I apologize deeply for seeking you out on such short notice," he started, dropping a silk bag onto the floor beside him.

"Save it, Mithrax. I don't have time for it," Kenji snapped, walking up to the Eliksni. "My best friend is missing and is either dead or kidnapped and I am not about to stop an-"

"That is what I am trying to speak with you about, Hendaiake." In an instant, Kenji had jumped close to Mithrax, his left eye flaring and his grip on the larger being's shoulders tight.

"You know where she is?! Why didn't you tell me sooner, why didn't you come to me or anything?!" he questioned angrily.

"Calm yourself, Hendaiake! I didn't choose to reveal myself so callously," Mithrax remarked, pulling his lower arms out to force the Half-Ghoul to let go. "I… I had to make sure I was not being followed by Drevis nor her members before coming out in the open."

"Drevis?"

"A Baroness who serves Skolas directly, she is the head of the Silent Fang." Mithrax described the group with a level is disgust laced within. "They're an elite group of assassins and killers who work under Skolas' command with the goal of disrupting whatever gets in the way of the House."

"Okay, well that's great and all your psycho leader has the Legion of Assassins on his side but what does this have to do with Cecil?" Kenji questioned, ignoring Mithrax's curious look. "Just answer me, stop giving me that look."

Mithrax fell silent in confusion, letting out a groan of irritancy before continuing. "Several hours ago, one of my scouts discovered that the Silent Fang had been sent deep into Tokyo's Wards. At first, we assumed it had to do with the attack weeks prior by the House of Devils, but after several days we discovered they weren't here for reconnaissance. They were looking for something."

"And you assume this something was Cecil or at least someone who was part of the CCG?"

"No," The Eliksni shook his head, point now to the Half-Ghoul. "I have reason to assume they're looking for a way to get to _you."_

Kenji blinked. "Me?" He repeated, his confusion burrowing into his frustrations. "What do you mean 'get to me'? What the hell did I do to piss on his parade?! No wait-don't tell me! Is this about going into your ship and meeting Osiris? Is that it?"

"No, I'm afraid it dwells deeper than just that," Mithrax sighed, cursing under his breath in Eliksni. "This has more to do than with boarding our Ketch undetected. This problem more or less sits on a much more… social stance."

"What social stance has to deal with kidnapping by fucking aliens?" Kenji persisted. "No offense."

"None took. But you must understand that Skolas isn't one to simply-" Before he could finish, the sound of lightning suddenly caught Kenji's attention. Mithrax's own eyes widened at this. _It can't be… he's already developing senses?_ "What is it?"

_There it is again… That fucking feeling_. This time it was worse, it was screaming louder than before now. Kenji definitely knew it-no, he felt that something was wrong. His eyes were wider and the more he stared off, the more rapid his breathing grew. In an instant, Kenji rushed across to the side, jumping to the next roof in a full sprint.

"Wait!" The Eliksni yelled, grabbing the item from the bag and following the Half-Ghoul, completely unaware of Kaneki who walked in their direction too. Kenji jumped and ran with newfound adrenaline, fueled by fear and anxiety all across his body until his senses screamed to stop.

He finally did, looking down towards the streets and sidewalks. It was raining more now, and practically foggy but he could make out a pair leaving the bookstore.

"You were right, Momma! It is raining!" the voice of Hinami easily caught Kenji's ears, and he looked to see it was, in fact, Hinami and Ryukou exiting the store. The feeling fell a bit, yet it still brewed in his chest.

"See I told you!" Ryukou teased, pulling up her umbrella. "Maybe next time you'll listen to me, huh?"

"Yep!" Kenji felt his lip twitch in slight relief, but it began to wash away as they began walking. "Hey Momma, do you know what type of rain this is?"

"No, what is sweetie?"

"It's called a Cloudburst, it's supposed to be a short storm!" Kenji followed their voices, walking over the roofing as Mithrax moved up next to him. "At least that's what Kaneki told me."

"My, he sure is smart huh?" Kenji chuckled to him._ Kaneki? Teaching Hinami new words huh? Sounds like someone made a new friend today, _he bemused. He followed the pair for a while, ignoring the rain up until he saw Hinami freeze up. All of sudden, Ryukou tensed up, grabbed Hinami's hand and started in the other direction.

"Oh no," Kenji whispered in dread. He followed them, watching from above as Hinami ran ahead of Ryukou, who followed her. Hinami kept running, only stopping when she came to an alleyway with a long pair.

Kenji rushed close by on the rooftop and froze. He smelled something, and he had a sinking feeling about what it was. "That can't be… Hina- No, is it Ryukou or… who is that?" He whispered, watching the men reveal who they were. And he froze up. "Shit! Those two again!"

"Hinami!" Ryukou called, running into the alley and freezing at the sight. Her senses filled her with newfound confusion and fear. "That scent… it can't be…!"

"My, don't you just love the rain today?" Mado bemused, pulling his umbrella higher. "Though I do admit, I'm glad it's not raining as hard anymore." He grinned at the mother and daughter's scared looks. "Why you ask? Well, because it dulls Ghoul senses! So you wouldn't be able to pick up his scent… That is, until now!"

"So I don't suppose we can have a moment of your time eh, Miss Fueguchi?" He finished, which was enough to let the other pair come out from hiding. Hinami felt her chest clench painfully; they were trapped. They were trapped because of her!

"M-Mama, I'm scared…" her whimper didn't go unnoticed, as Ryukou place her hand over Hinami's shoulder. The little girl looked up to her calm mother, who returned a glare to Mado. The rain fell silent as Ryuko revealed her Kagune; a Koukaku, pale in the form of flower petals with red lines and dots which flowed out Ryukou's back.

Ryukou glared forward, slamming her Kagune down on Mado who rushed back. Hinami all the while sobbed beside her. She was so scared; she was terrified of what was happening, what she caused, and what was going to happen. It was all her fault!

She sobbed, only looking up when she felt her mother's hands caress her cheeks. "Hey now, don't cry Hinami." Ryukou soothed, smiling at her. "I'll be fine, just head back to Anteiku for me, okay? I'll be right behind you!"

"Mama, n-no! I-I can't lose you too, I wanna stay here with you!" She choked up, hugging her now crying mother.

"I know…" she croaked, her now red/black eyes filled with determination. In a flash, she unveiled her Kagune around them, throwing Kusaba and Nakajima back enough to let Hinami escape. She jumped fast, giving one final look to Ryukou who screamed, "Now! Hurry, go Hinami!"

Hinami finally nodded, running into the passing crowds as Ryukou choked her sadness back. "My, my just what was that supposed to be eh? A means to tug at my heartstrings?" Mado cackled, and all the while Amon readied his Doujima 1⁄2. "Because it certainly makes me sick!"

"Just leave us alone!" Ryukou snapped. In an instant, Amon blocked Ryukou's, returning in full force which forced her Kagune to retract. She tried hitting from the sides, but the officers from behind shot at her legs. She screamed at the pain, struggling to stand as Amon charged once more.

Her Kagune blocked another hit, but she was sent down as Amon spun to land a kick, throwing her back. She breathed painfully, the air sucked out of her lungs as she fell down in pain. "Well, seems as though someone isn't fit for combat eh?" Mado grinned, looking down at the Ghoul's sad face. "And to think a Kagune as beautiful as your own is to be wasted on some worthless flesh."

She didn't respond, not willing to give Mado the satisfaction. "Oh well! A dear mother laying down her life to save her child. Now isn't that just noble?" He continued, dropping his Quinque case beside him. "Makes my skin crawl." He glanced at Amon. "Sit this last part out Amon, I want to take a shot at this one!"

The Rank 1 Investigator nodded, lowering his weapon as Mado unveiled his new "Toy." It made Ryukou tremble in horror. "No… No it-it can't be!" She sobbed at the reality. "My _husband...?!_"

Mado simply laughed. "Oh yes, it is!" He cackled, pulling out the familiar pale and red Bikaku tail; his Fueguchi-01. "It is your husband, you got it right on the dot!" He raised it upwards, grinning like a madman. "I wanted to see that look on your face: The look of terror, hate and despair. Oh, how I love that look-!"

"Then you're gonna love _**me**_!" Mado jumped back at the sound of the new voice and flesh tearing. Ryukou gasped in response and Amon took a defensive stance at the fallen newcomer. He certainly didn't expect any resistance other than the Fueguchi woman.

"And just who in the world are you?" Mado questioned, thrusting his Quinque forward. The newcomer pulled the Kagune up to block, their hood falling to reveal a mask. Mado was somewhat intrigued by this one; blue hair with a cloth covering the mouth, designed like the rising sun symbol, though blue.

But the mask caught his attention most- a black and white, birdlike domino mask which covered the mystery man's nose and curved downwards to a sharp point above the covered mouth. The eyes were outlined in black with 'tear' lines going down; while the left eye was the same, except the eye holeitself as sealed. The most noticeable part though was the jester hat-like tails that connected to the end corners of the mask, being dark blue and black striped. "Hmph, well at least you can fight!" He cackled.

Kenji didn't respond, spinning on his heel to gain area. He forced his Kagune to bend and shift, blocking the Quinque once more. He dodged when Mado adjusted his attack, sinking his Kagune through and into the ground to stop it. The Quinque Fanatic was surprised by this. "Well this is new," He remarked, tugging at his weapon. "I've never quite seen that move before! I doubt it'll do you any good though, meat bag!"

"Good God, do you ever shut up?" Kenji groaned.

"Oh ho ho, so the masked freak does have a voice!"

"I prefer to call it the voice of the people!" Mado glanced at Amon, who nodded. Kenji noticed it, quickly pulling out his Yukimura Blades to block the attack. Mado's grin seemingly fell, and it brought a bit of fear to the surrounding people. "What's wrong? Upset your enemy with your weaponry?"

"You trash, how dare you hold those fakes!" Mado snapped, pulling one final time. It worked, as Kenji was forced to pull his Kagune back with little time to react as Amon swung, sending him crashing next to Ryukou. The Half-Ghoul gasped in pain, forcing himself to his feet in front of her. "Oh, so now you want to play hero huh?"

"Beats luring kids into dark alleys, like you!" He fixed his stance, ready to fight once more. Just before they continued, a sudden sound forced Kenji to raise his arms. The attack was harsh; digging into his forearms and legs which hurt more than it should have. "What the…?!"

From behind Amon and Mado, a new character rushed forward, violently slashing Kenji's forearms and Quinque's. Finally, they jumped away, revealing themselves and making Amon blink- it was Haise's student! But what was he doing here?

"Well, well, WELL!" The voice caught Kenji off guard painfully, and it made him freeze up in place. It was familiar. _Too_ familiar… "This is something. I leave for years to train for my country, and I come back to see this? How unfortunate!"

He raised his hand, pulling back his hood to reveal his face. In a flash Kenji was atop him, eye burning with hatred, the hatred he thought had vanished after many, many years. "_**You**_!" He screamed.

"I'm sorry, do we know each other?" He bemused, flashing an eerie smile. "Because I'd love to know who you are..!"


End file.
